Blinded for Life
by trunksprincess14
Summary: Gohan was blinded by Cell and it changed his life forever. Only a few days afterwards, he meets someone who wants his life to go in the right direction. She helps him learn how to see and have the will to fight again. But will it be enough to get them through the horrors in the upcoming adventures?  GohanxOC  Not for GohanxVidel fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so be nice... anyway, I can't devote all my time to this because I have other things to do. I will TRY to get updates in ASAP but no promises. I honestly don't know how well this will turn out but I'll try my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

"NOOOOOOO!" Gohan was on his knees screaming out into the distance. His father had just up and sacrificed himself for him. It was all his fault! 'Why would he do that? It's all my fault I never should have gotten so cocky!' Gohan was screaming at himself in his head. He couldn't hear everyone else pitying him all he could think about was that it was all his fault.

Then the unexpected happened. Trunks was shot. But Gohan didn't move, he couldn't. Cell saw this as an opening in his defenses and shot at him with a ki blast. Next thing he knew, he was hurting, burning even. Then it stopped. He tried to look around and only saw black everywhere. His eyes were open, he was sure of it, he just couldn't see.

Then he heard Cell preparing a Kamehameha to finish him off. He figured the direction he was in was the direction he felt Cell's ki and hoped he was right. He made a quick decision and chanted the words to make a Kamehameha and fired. He felt his hit the other. He pushed harder then he heard his dad, "Come on Gohan, push harder!" "I-I can't! I can't see and I don't even know what I'm shooting at!" Gohan was scared beyond belief. "Just forget that! You are losing to him. Forget about any worries about anything and push harder!" Gohan let everything go and with a cry let everything go. "Keep it up Gohan! Your gaining on him!"

Then for some reason Cell's ki got slightly weaker. "Now Gohan!" And Gohan used more energy than he had in his life. Then Cell completely disappeared and Gohan stopped his Kamehameha. To say he was exhausted was an understatement. He fell towards the ground too weak to stop. Everyone ran up to him, he could feel their worry in their kis and then he heard talking, talking to him he figured.

"You did great Gohan, get some rest." he heard Piccolo tell him. He closed his eyes and let Piccolo carry him to the lookout. A lot was on Piccolos mind. 'Why didn't he look at anyone when we got to him? Why did he seem hesitant when he fired his Kamehameha at first?' That surprise blast that Cell landed on him didn't seem to leave much damage that he could see.

When they landed on the lookout, he walked straight to Dende and set Gohan in front of him. Gohan woke up and tried to look around. But he couldn't, there was only black. Piccolo looked at his eyes and had to gasp they were lifeless. Nothing was there just blue specks in his black eyes but at the same time they had a gray tint to them.

He began to panic 'Where is everyone, how am I awake?' Gohan was almost frantic trying to get up trying to find someone, then he reached over and touched something that felt like a cape. He immediately withdrew and got up but didn't move. Everyone was looking at him. He had got up but didn't seem to notice them.

Yamcha raised his ki to see what Gohan would do and saw Gohan look towards him. "Yamcha is that you?" Gohan sounded scared almost at a panic. "Yah it's me. Everyone's here can't you see us?" "No! All I see is black!" everyone gasped. "Who all is here anyway?" Gohan sounded frightened like this was a horror movie and he was the main character.

"Everyone is here except your mother and Bulma. I'm sorry Gohan but Dende just healed you and if you are still blind, then you can't be healed. The dragon won't be able to because it would be considered a natural cause." he heard what sounded like Piccolo answer. "This isn't fair! How will I live, how will I fight? This just isn't fair!" Gohan started screaming and then he collapsed on the ground crying.

'This just isn't fair! First I lose Dad and now I lose my eyesight! What did I do that's so bad that these things had to be taken from me! It just isn't fair!' Gohan thought angrily. Piccolo walked up and put a hand on his shoulder only to find that Gohan had jerked back upon contact. "You need to go home and rest. We also need to tell your mother what happened today." Piccolo went to grab his shoulder again but this time, Gohan just stood there.

"How will I get home? Is someone going to carry me or something?" "I honestly don't know. I guess...ummm...I'll just carry you." and with that, he picked Gohan up bridal style and started to lift off. Everyone said their goodbyes and Piccolo took off. Gohan was relaxed temporarily because he knew that when he got home his mother would be scolding him, that is until she found out about his eyes.

Piccolo was concerned about how Gohan's mental state would be after he woke up tomorrow. He would have to keep a close eye on Gohan for the next month maybe even a year. When they landed, the sun had already started to go down. Piccolo walked inside carrying Gohan and sat him in a chair at the kitchen table. Then ChiChi walked in and yelled "My baby boy! You weren't supposed to fight and you know that! Green bean get out of my house! And where's Goku, is he alright?"

Gohan was getting nervous. "Can I go to bed I'm really tired?" "Of course sweetie. It takes a lot of energy to beat a guy like Cell" "Ohh no you don't. ChiChi, he may have won against Cell but he did not come out unscathed" "What are you talking about? He looks perfectly fine to me." "Look at his eyes closely" "O-oh my god. Gohan, h-how many fingers am I holding up?" "I don't know. All I see is black." ChiChi gasped and then Gohan heard a thump.

"I don't think she took it so well Mr. Piccolo." "Yah, I have to go. Talk to Bulma about technology so you walk on your own and all that." With that Piccolo took off without another word. Gohan felt around and felt his mom and found her about four feet behind him. He walked over to her cautiously and gently picked her up. Slowly and cautiously he took her to the nearest couch and laid her down. Then, the hard part.

He had to go upstairs to get to his bedroom. He walked towards the stairs and poked his foot out slightly, it hit something so he moved his foot up a little and found that it was the first step. He stepped on it and took another step and felt it out. He took a couple more steps and a couple more. He finally got to the top but expecting another step. He tripped over his own feet and landed on his face. He got up whimpering slightly and slid across the side of the hall-way he knew his room was on.

He reached his door handle and slipped into his room without making a noise. He walked towards his bed, tripped, and fell onto his bed. He adjusted himself so he was the right way on the bed. With a pillow under his head and blanket over him, he fell asleep right then and there...

Author's Note:What did you think? Leave reviews. I'll try to update ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: Sorry if you don't like '!' and '?' at the end of questions and exclamations. It's a habit I picked up and can't stop. Sorry but you're stuck with the extra '!' and '?'. Also, I have some pretty weird ideas in this chapter and if you just give me some ideas, I can change it. Also, I tend to have a rather 'colorful' imagination and I'm considered 'crazy' in the heads of the people I'm friends with. Sooo some things I think of may not make sense. Thanks for the informative reviews. The paragraphs were just fixed I think. Sorry it's late. Extremely limited internet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

Gohan woke up with a start. He sat up thinking everything was a dream. He rubbed and opened his eyes. He saw nothing. He was sure his eyes were open. 'Oh God. That wasn't a dream!'

"Gohan breakfast is ready!" ChiChi screamed up the stairs. She had the weirdest dream the night before. 'Geez how can I come up with such a thing? Gohan wouldn't let that happen to himself.' and with that thought she went back to cooking extras.

She had been feeling a little more hungry lately and she had been having major mood swings. She would have to go get that checked. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard thumps tumbling down the stairs. A loud "OUCH!" was heard and she walked towards the stairs only to find Gohan on the ground face down.

"Gohan, were you really that hungry? Good grief." ChiChi scolded. Gohan mumbled out "Couldn't...see...wasn't... quick...enough" ChiChi immediately shut up and stared at his eyes. 'It wasn't a dream' was all ChiChi could think before Gohan stood up and asked "Can I hold your hand? I need to know where to go" "O-of course Gohan."

She held out her hand and he took it. As they neared the kitchen, Gohan smelled the wonderful food and whined. For that ChiChi got out her frying pan and smacked him in the head. "DO NOT WHINE IN MY HOUSE! I CAN'T STAND IT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Gohan whimpered lightly while nursing the bump on his head, his head was pounding and he couldn't exactly think strait but he tried anyway. 'She normally (pound) isn't that (pound) irritable. This (pound) isn't normal.'

He winced every few seconds for about a minute before he toughened up. "Oh I'm so sorry Gohan I shouldn't of hit you, here is an ice-pack." She handed him an ice-pack then thought 'That was weird, last time I did that sort of thing was when I was pregnant with Gohan...Uh-Oh. I need to go to someone just to make sure.'

She went over to the phone to call her doctor. When she scheduled and appointment with her at two o'clock, she hung up and got their food. She set Gohan's in front of him and then walked over to the other side of the table and set her food down. Gohan dropped the ice-pack and started eating to his heart's content. The only problem was when he finished a bowl or plate, he didn't know it was empty and would try to keep eating but would eventually figure out he was done.

When they finished their meals, ChiChi decided she wanted to tell Gohan why she thought she was all moody and all that. "Gohan listen, I'm sorry for hitting you but last time I did that to your father, I was pregnant with you so you might be a big brother soon. I'm going to an appointment at two and you are staying at Bulma's. Maybe she'll make some things to help you cope with being blind, I don't know. Just know where you need to go this after noon."

"Uhh okay Mom, Bulma's at two gotcha." So ChiChi stood up and started on dishes while Gohan just sat there at the table. 'A big brother? How can I be a big brother? What about the fact that he/she will always know me as their Blind Big Brother?'

His thoughts were cut off when ChiChi finished the dishes and walked up to him. "I decided I'm going to go early. Time to go to Bulma's! Let's go Gohan get in the car" He grabbed her hand and they walked outside to the car. She put him in the back seat and she got in the driver's seat. Gohan found the buckle and buckled up.

The car pulled out of the drive way and into the air. When they got there, they found out from Bulma's dad that she had been in the lab ever since she heard Gohan was blind working on things to help him with everyday life. "Had she had a success?" Gohan asked. He really wanted to know if his life would be getting any easier. "I really don't know honestly." His shoulders slumped a little then he perked up. "Can I go to Bulma's lab and help her with testing the things she made?" Gohan asked shyly. "Of course, do you need some help?" Dr. Briefs asked. "See you in a little while Gohan." ChiChi gave him a hug and then walked out the door.

"Yes Dr. Briefs, I will need your hand and you can just lead me." Gohan responded. Dr. Briefs held out his hand and began to lead Gohan through the maze that was Capsule Corp. When they stopped, they were at a door. Dr. Briefs knocked lightly and the door came flying open. "I told you Vegeta I'm not repairing your gravity machine!" Bulma screamed from her desk obliviously not looking at them.

"Umm honey, I brought Gohan. He said he wanted to help you." With that, Bulma fell backwards in her chair. Dr. Briefs left the room grumbling about how clumsy she gets when she's working. "Gohan, what are you doing here?" "Mom's off to a doctor's appointment so I'm stuck here." "Oh, so you said you would help me while you were here?" "Yup." "Great! Test this for me." She handed him what felt like a pen. "Try to write on this paper. Imagine what you want to write and it will almost do it for you. You have to keep physical contact with it for it to work."

He imagined writing 'Thank you Bulma, this helps' on the paper and it started moving. He was amazed when he heard "You're welcome" from Bulma. "I'm guessing it works" "Yup and that's great!" he could hear Bulma skipping around at the success of her invention. 'Hmm guess she's excited' and before he could stop it, the pen started writing that thought.

"Uhh Bulma, is there a way that it won't write every thought I have?" "Of course, just flip this little switch and you can only do it if you say 'write' so and so in your head instead of it recording your every thought.". 'Write Thanks' He commanded the pen. It started moving and he heard "Your Welcome" from Bulma.

"But, how do I read?" Gohan couldn't help but ask. "And what if I write over what I already wrote? People would think I'm weird. Mom's considering sending me to actual high school in a couple of years." Bulma thought for a second. "Well if you just push the button on the end of the pen and it switches modes so if you roll your pen over it and it get's in your head. It won't intrude, it will just tell you what you're reading. Try it." She handed him a book, he pushed the button and rolled it over the writing. _'And the boy simply stared out into the distance of which the ghost had just occupied.'_ It read in his head.

"Wow Bulma, I love it!" "Glad you like it. I also have some sunglasses that will use something like echo location and the beams will come back and project in your mind. It will be slightly fogged so you can't read no matter how much you try. But it will keep you from running into things." "Wow Bulma, can I try them?" "Sure. It will take some getting used to though." He put on the glasses and felt a little dizzy.

He tried to look around and didn't see much except for blobs of things without color and without any detail. "These just make things a little more difficult Bulma. All I see are colorless blobs." "It's still a work in progress. They were just going to be preparations for the implant I want to put in your brain." "WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WHAT IF THEY DON'T HELP OR ANYTHING! WHAT IF I GET PERMANENT BRAIN DAMAGE! " "Calm down Gohan! It was just a thought I had earlier." Gohan immediately calmed down. Then his mother came bursting through the door...

Doctor: Okaayy it's a cliffy, would you like to pick a name? Mother: How about cliffhanger?

Author's Note: What did you think? Review and give me ideas for technology that could help Gohan see again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: Okay I know I left you at a cliffy but I couldn't help it, I just had to try it. Again, ideas, ideas and more ideas. Thanks for reviews. And I'm sure a lot of you are angry at the random update times. I have extremely limited internet access and these fics will most likely show up around Wednesdays,Thursdays, and the occasional weekend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any of the characters.

Chapter 3

ChiChi burst through the door and at the sight of Gohan, stopped. "Positive" Was all she said. And that one word threw Gohan through a loop. One side of him was happy while the other was concerned. 'I'm going to be a big brother! But what if he/she doesn't like me? What if they have to help me around for being blind? They'll always know me as their blind big brother.' Gohan stood there speechless.

"What are you talking about ChiChi?" Bulma was concerned. She never not knew about something. "Positive, positive, the test came back positive..." ChiChi said with a distant voice. She sighed. "I'm pregnant," Now it was Bulma's turn to be speechless. "Oh my Kami..." was all she said.

Meanwhile, Gohan was still thinking. 'Oh my Kami... I'm not ready for this... I can't be a big brother, I just can't!' Now he was in denial. He shook his head and backed up. "I can't do this... I'm not ready... this can't be happening..." he was almost whispering. By now he was hyperventilating and couldn't stop.

Vegeta walked in on the scene and marched right up to Gohan. "Snap out of it brat and tell me what everyone's so frozen up about." Gohan snapped out of his daze and glared in the general direction of the man in his face. "Well, I wasn't very sure you would want to hear it but okay. MOM'S PREGNANT!" He screamed at Vegeta.

Vegeta just stood there. He honestly didn't care about the new life coming into the world. He was just absolutely shocked that the boy stood up to him. He hadn't done that since he was little. Gohan had been standing up to him and giving him smart mouth ever since he came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and it was getting on his nerves.

Vegeta grumbled then stormed out of the room angry that the boy thought he was better than him. 'Stupid boy! I'll show him who yells at who!' With that thought, he stomped over to the Gravity Chamber and turned it up past 800 and began training until he couldn't take it anymore.

Gohan heard him storm out of the room and just stood there with an 'I won the fight fair and square' look on his face. Bulma then spoke with a disgusted tint to her voice "He just won't stop now will he? Has to surpass everything that gets in his way!"

"Huh, Now that I think about it, I understand his logic." Gohan replied. He had this look on his face that just screamed 'I wanna fight!'. "Ohh no you don't Gohan. No one is threatening the Earth, you don't need to fight. Besides, we need to prepare for your little brother or sister." ChiChi stated rather calmly. "It's going to be impossible for me to live through these mood swings. Why can't I stay here for the most part? Also, Bulma needs to study me so she can help with me being blind and all."

"NO! You are coming home and you are going to help me with this baby! Don't you care about your own mother?" ChiChi had gone from calm to angry to hysterical in less than two minutes and it was already driving Gohan crazy. "Of course I care about you, it's just, I don't feel exactly comfortable with you throwing fits and then turning around and being nice to me."

ChiChi looked like she was about to break down in tears then she unexpectedly brightened up. "Okay but you have to visit everyday for at least an hour unless you have to help Bulma but do not skip out for training. I understand what your father went through and I don't want to put you through that. He probably still has that scar on his head from my frying pan."

Meanwhile up in Otherworld Goku scratched his head and felt the scar. "I hate it when she's like that" he said to King Kai. "Not my problem Goku." King Kai rudely stated.

Back on Earth the next day, Gohan was at home packing up his suitcase by just grabbing whatever felt like a shirt or pants. He zipped it up and walked over towards the door. He felt for the handle and opened it. He walked out slowly. As he went downstairs, he tripped again expecting another step when he got to the bottom. He got up and dusted himself off. "Mom! I need a hand!". "Okay! Coming!" she said as she rounded the corner.

"Well, ready to go Gohan?" Bulma asked as she walked through the door. "Yup. By Mom" he hugged her then walked out the door towards Bulma's car and felt for a door. He felt the handle and jumped in. He found the buckle and buckled up. He was off to Bulma's within the minute.

"We're here! Home Sweet Home!" she opened the door for Gohan and led him in. She sat him at the table and started cooking dinner. "You and Vegeta will be eating tonight so I gotta get moving. Vegeta will be here any minute expecting food and I have to..." Gohan noticed she cut off and directed his full attention to the part of the room she was at.

He heard a moan and then it stopped. "Why is Kakarott's first brat here?" Vegeta looked expectantly towards Bulma. "I need to run tests on him and he can't stand ChiChi's mood swings." "Well, he better stay out of my business or he will be with me in the Gravity Chamber. Blind or Not."

Author's Note: I know it was a little short but anyway... what did you think? This chapter had absolutely no point to it whatsoever but it was still good I guess. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: Okaaayyy hope you enjoyed that last chapter. This chapter is kind of stupid but I tried. Little bit of conflict I guess. This is a simple early Christmas gift because I won't have internet on Christmas. AN EARLY CHAPTER! And Savory, I'm only a teenager not even in highschool yet so if you think I'm supposed to be serious, well you thought wrong. is only my first fanfiction so give me a break. 2. I'm not planning to have a career off of this. This is only for fun. Most of these stories should be just for fun and not too serious. Last time I checked, "Unleash your Imagination" or something like that was on the fanfiction homepage so have some fun will ya? Anywho HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR EVERYONE! YOU HAVE TO READ ON TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any of the characters.

Chapter 4

"Well Gohan, here's your room for the next eight and a half months." Bulma said as she opened a door. "It's on the first floor so you don't trip on the stairs" Gohan walked into the room feeling his way around. "It's not the best but it will have to do. I'll come get you for dinner in about an hour. Practice with your pen while I'm gone"

"Okay Bulma" he felt Bulma walk out so he just felt his way over to the bed. 'I haven't slept very well lately so I'll just take a nap.' he thought. He crawled up in bed and tucked himself in. He was asleep before Bulma came to get him. _He was in a whirlpool, images from every fight he ever fought swirling around him. There was Raditz's __gasp of surprise when Gohan collided with his armor, there was his enraged scream when he attacked Frieza, then he heard something that he never want__ed hear. At the bottom of the whirlpool, was his father was about to Instant Transmission Cell far away._

_Gohan could hear his own screams of anguish. Then Cell shot Trunks. Vegeta attacked then the whole fight started speeding up and soon there were ju__st flashes of the fight. _Gohan shot up in a cold sweat. 'That dream was so real' he told himself as he rocked back and forth on his bed crying hysterically. He felt around for energy signatures and felt that at least Vegeta was asleep.

'Must be early morning' he thought. He decided he would go ahead and go to the kitchen and wait for Bulma to wake up. As he walked out of the room, he felt his way along the wall. He noticed he couldn't sense anything because Vegeta's large power level was clouding everything up. 'He must be letting go of it in his sleep. I wonder why I haven't noticed it before'

He made his way to the kitchen and found the table. He pulled up a chair and sat down. He turned his head in the direction that he thought he heard foot steps coming from. "Probably nothing." Gohan said to himself. He turned back to the table. Then a hand clamped over his mouth. "You will stay quiet kid or someone gets to eat a little lead." He held a gun in front of Gohan's face but Gohan did absolutely nothing.

"Hey kid, see the gun? I won't hesitate to shoot you if you make a noise." The guy whispered in Gohan's ear. "No, I don't see the gun. I'm blind." Gohan stated calmly. "Whatever kid, don't let anyone know what's going on or my buddies over here will storm the house." the guy threatened. "Whatever, how many are here?" Gohan asked. "Five including me." Gohan raised his power level sharply but Vegeta didn't come.

Gohan stood up and raised it again but a lot more sharply so everyone could feel it. He felt Piccolo respond and figured he was coming. He heard some clanking and turned around towards the direction he heard it. "VEGETA! BULMA!" he screamed. Vegeta's sensitive hearing must of heard him because he immediately lowered his power level. "I told you to be quiet kid. You leave me no choice." Apparently the guy had shot him because he felt something like a flea bite then a "NO WA...".Some choking sounds were heard then a gruff "Brat, YOU SHOULD HAVE YELLED AWILE AGO. ETHIER WAY, YOU COULD HAVE HANDLED THEM BLIND OR NOT!".

While Vegeta was throwing a huge fit about how he needed his sleep during the few hours he allows himself sleep, Bulma walked in and noticed all the strangers all over her kitchen floor. "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE KILLED THEM!" she yelled at Vegeta. Piccolo walked in the door just then to see Vegeta and Bulma in one of their famous arguments. "Hi Mr. Piccolo. Some strangers broke into Bulma's house and now those two are mad about it." Gohan stated calmly.

Little did Gohan know, the room was a complete disaster with things tipped over and drawers ripped out. Even the cupboard doors were ripped out. "Do you know what they were looking for?" Piccolo asked. "No but the main guy had his hand over my mouth for about 45 seconds and he had a gun. Five guys including him were going to storm the house if I made a noise. I raised my power level twice but Vegeta wouldn't wake up."

"How come you didn't feel them sneak up on you brat? If I didn't know any better, I would say that this blindness is causing you to slack off way too much. At least have the decency to meditate or something like that walking green bean behind you." Vegeta sounded extremely irritable so Gohan just answered the truth. "Huh, you call me a slacker, you should watch your power level when you sleep. I couldn't feel a thing except for your freaking power level and Piccolos. And the only reason I felt him is because he wasn't sleeping at the time."

"And I do meditate when I'm alone because you are so freaking annoying to meditate around! That's why you never see me meditating!" Gohan wanted to fight extremely bad now. He had so much built up energy, he wanted a fight. Then he felt what he had felt when he defeated Cell. He could feel everything around him, even the guys passed out on the floor. He felt the walls for some reason and the table and chair. He felt everything in the room.

"What in the world?" Gohan looked at his hands as if he could see them. He walked over to the guys passed out on the floor when he noticed something. There were only four guys here. "Where is the fifth?" He asked with a deadly tint to his voice. "There was no fifth boy." Vegeta replied. "There was a fifth Vegeta." Gohan turned towards him. "We have to find him. Who knows what trouble he could get into." "Who said it was a he" a voice from around the corner said.

A teenage girl about Gohan's age walked from around the corner. She was armed with a gun. She had black hair and eyes. Not just any black, onyx like a saiyan's. But the most surprising thing about her was the fact that she... HAD A TAIL! Gohan only knew she was a girl from around the corner. Meanwhile, everyone was gaping at her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Gohan asked not noticing her tail. "Why would it matter to you kid?" she replied smugly thinking he was also distracted by her tail. "Tell me now or we will have to go through this the hard way." Everyone had snapped out of their daze and stared at the two. Vegeta grunted then said "She is saiyan. I'll give her that much."

Author's Note: SURPRISE! I TOLD YOU I'M CRAZY IN DA HEAD! WHAT WILL GOHAN DO NEXT? READ ON TO FIND OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: Mwahahahahahah! I am a crazy loon who should be put in an insane asylum! I'm going to meet crazy people! Just kidding! Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT,any of the characters, or Teen Titans (Later in chapter). However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 5

"Fine, I'll tell you two things, my name is Ariyan. And I have no idea what a saiyan is." Ariyan told everyone. "Don't you know anything about your own heritage girl?" Vegeta questioned. "No I don't as a matter of fact. My parents died when I was five but I remember that my mother and father had tails just like me."

"Just as I thought. She's worse than Kakkarott!" Vegeta started getting angry and everyone could feel was seeing red. 'No one...no one else is to surpass me! This is almost the exact situation that Kakkarott was in and look at him now!'

With this thought, Vegeta stormed out to go train in the Gravity Chamber. "Sorry Ariyan, he's just an arrogant saiyan prince who doesn't want anyone surpassing him" Gohan apologized. "Huh, that's sure what he looked like. I just didn't think he could be a prince. But seriously, what is his problem?" she was still in her fighting stance. "Relax would yah? Anyway, he's the prince of all saiyans and your a saiyan. He thinks we should be bowing at his feet and following his every order."

"Hey Ariyan, do you have anywhere to stay except for wherever that gang lives?" Gohan asked. "Well no, I moved out of where my parents lived as soon as I heard that they died." Gohan felt sorry for Ariyan considering so much has happened since her parents died. "Hey maybe you could stay with Bulma?" Bulma looked up from the guys on her floor with a pondering look on her face. "Well you could but there are some catches." "What are they?" Ariyan was really uncomfortable with how things were turning out.

"Your last name, I don't know if I can just adopt you or something, and don't forget about education. What about Vegeta? He's not gonna just roll out the red carpet and say 'Be my daughter'. I also have baby Trunks to take care of and..." she kept rambling on things that would need to be taken into mind before adopting Ariyan and to be honest, it was scaring her considering so many things needed to be considered.

"Uhhh I can take care of myself most of the time because I kind of lived downtown with that gang since I was five when they found me." She said trying to increase her chances of being adopted. "Well I guess it would be alright. But you will have to put up with Vegeta until you leave. But, being a saiyan, I guess you will be able to handle it." Bulma winked at her then walked back to bed.

"So uhh I'll take that as a yes." Ariyan said to herself. "And what about you? Who are you and you certainly don't look blind." She directed her attention towards Gohan who seemed to be stuttering nervously. "Well you see...ummm...I'm Gohan a half saiyan and my dad's name is Goku and he is full saiyan."

"Alright Alright geeze I don't need a life story. Why are you here and why does Vegeta seem to hate you and your father so much?" Again, Gohan was stuttering for some reason "Well uhh my father and Vegeta have a bit of a rivalry going on and Vegeta is just really mad that my father is stronger than he is. My father is also stupid and ridiculous in Vegeta's eyes. My father is actually incredibly nice and goofy but Vegeta thinks that's weakness."

"That doesn't explain why your here." Her arms were crossed and she looked really frustrated that he wasn't answering all of her questions. Gohan didn't seem to notice until he felt it in her ki fluctuate saying she was getting frustrated. "Well, just before my dad died, Mom got pregnant. She's bad enough without the mood swings and she knew I could get hurt if I stayed around all the time so I'm staying here until she has the baby."

"Huh. Well I'm hungry, do you think it will matter if I eat some stuff throughout the kitchen?" She asked cautiously. "Depends, what time of day or night is it?" She checked her watch. "Eight thirty in the morning." "Well if you can wait another thirty minutes, you can have the best food you will ever have eaten." Gohan replied his own stomach growling. "Okay but it better be or someone is getting punched blind or not." "Let's go to the living room and wait. Maybe you could watch some TV."

Gohan felt something going on in his head that wasn't there before and realized that he knew where he was going. He walked strait to the living room and sat on the couch. 'Okay, this is weird. It feels like something is buzzing in my head and now all of a sudden I can see? This is getting too weird.'

Ariyan turned on the TV since she used to have a TV with the gang, she knew what she wanted to watch. She flipped it to her favorite show that played from eight thirty to nine which was Teen Titans. It was the last episode where that girl leaves Beast Boy for good. "Good grief. I can't believe Terra would do that to poor Beast Boy. I feel kinda bad for him." Ariyan said to Gohan who was staring off into space. The show had just ended and she was bored.

"Do you just do that all day or something?" She was angry that he didn't seem to pay attention. "No, I was listening. I can't see remember?" Gohan was nervous. 'So demanding geeze.' he thought to himself. "Hey, what time is it?" She looked at her watch and replied "Nine why?" "Breakfast time of course!" he said before he rushed out of the door leaving her dumbfounded.

"I don't know why you just left me there Gohan really..." she was cut off by Vegeta walking in through the door. Bulma was right behind him telling him all that happened while he was training and as soon as it came to Ariyan the prince just couldn't take it anymore. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT WOMAN! I MOST CERTAINLY DON'T WANT HER HERE AND NEITHER WOULD TRUNKS! IT'S JUST LIKE YOU TO GO GET ANOTHER WOMAN TO GET IN THE WAY!"

Vegeta did not look too happy. Ariyan was frozen in place out of fear. "Listen girl, do not get in the way. And since you are saiyan, meet me every morning at six in the gravity chamber. You are too weak and we need to fix that. That goes for you too boy! Blind or not, you still need to fight!" Bunny was over making their breakfast humming and completely ignoring the argument.

"Hey Gohan, you seem to be getting around better." Bulma said as they sat down. "Well yah. Earlier just after everyone left, this buzzing feeling began buzzing my head and it still is I just don't feel it as much as at first. And I can sense everything around me. I can even sense non-living objects like the table, chair, couch, even the TV!"

"Well boy, get used to it because it's your saiyan genes kicking in. Inside one out of four saiyans is a sliver of the brain that supports all other functions like sensing things. Well, it is designed so that in the chance that you become blind, you can still sense things at a higher frequency. My father was still trying to breed it into the rest of the population when the planet was destroyed. And you just happen to be lucky enough to have inherited that gene."

Author's Note: Well there you have it. I hope you guys don't hate me for ruining the story if I did. I feel so bad. I think I just took the whole point away from it. :-(


	6. Chapter 6

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: Sorry if I ruined the story. Also, that last chapter I just felt had to be put there. It was stupid I know but well I DON'T KNOW OKAY! By the way, sorry for changing the rating AGAIN. Again, something I just can't decide. Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 6

"What do you mean Vegeta?" Gohan asked questioningly. "What I'm saying is that your brain has a part of it functioning to help you see! So you have no excuse not to fight! Training with me every morning will just develop that part of your brain to be more accurate and fast working." Vegeta looked at him in disgust.

"Unfortunately that means you will need 'special' training and since I'm the only full saiyan left, so I have to train you to use this function." Vegeta looked like he just hit himself with a baseball bat then stepped in some gum and tripped over a turtle. He was so disgusted with the idea, he almost told the boy that he would have to train himself.

'If it wasn't for that woman making me do this, that boy would be training himself.' Vegeta's thoughts were cut off when Bunny finished breakfast. "Okay everybody, breakfast's ready and I even made extra for our special saiyan guests." She ruffled Gohan and Ariyan's hair affectionatly and put all of the food on the table completely covering it.

Gohan and Vegeta started eating at a rapid pace shoveling everything into their mouths. However Ariyan just stared at her food for a minute before eating a small portion. Gohan noticed she wasn't eating as much as she should have been. "hyts nyon?" he asked with his mouth full. "Try again Gohan after you swallow your food." Bulma told him.

Gohan swallowed his food and asked "What's wrong?" Ariyan looked up from her food to look at Gohan. "I'm just not hungry. I've been with that gang for so long with so little food, I guess my stomach just can't handle more food than what I usually eat." Gohan looked at her with pity. A saiyan that doesn't eat like a saiyan is normally sick. Gohan was about to ask but Bulma beat him to it. "Uh honey, are you feeling okay?"

"Uh yah I feel normal. I normally don't eat a lot so I can't exactly eat all of this." Ariyan felt awkward with everyone staring at her. Even Vegeta stopped eating to hear what she had to say. "All saiyans end up eating everything that is set in front of them regardless if they haven't eaten as much as they should. This isn't normal." Vegeta actually looked concerned for once.

'I hope that girl doesn't have something contagious. Especially if it can make a saiyan the way she is right now.' Bulma looked nervous like she had a life on the line at the moment. Gohan looked extremely concerned. He had this look on his face that screamed 'You die on me now then we have a problem.'

"Why are all of you staring at me!" Ariyan was again, frustrated. 'Why are they staring at me! Oh my Kami is something wrong with me!' "Well if we heard Vegeta correctly then you are either really sick or something is seriously wrong." Gohan said in between bites. Ariyan was nervous because she didn't like being the center of attention.

"Well I'm going to have to run some tests while we're in the lab after breakfast." Bulma said equally concerned as everybody else. "Umm okay." Ariyan said. She didn't like needles. When she was little she would try to fight off the doctors that gave her shots which only resulted in her being held down so that the doctor could give her the shot. One time she even gave a doctor brain damage with a well placed kick so that he couldn't work as a doctor anymore.

"Ari...Ari... Helllooo..." Gohan was waving his hand in front of her face trying to get her to get out of whatever daze she was in. Ariyan blinked "Huh What? Get out of my face!"

Ariyan was clearly annoyed with the fact that he still had his hand in front of her face. She would have bitten it had he stopped and followed Bulma.

"Okay Ariyan, just sit on that table and wait for me to get Gohan taken care of first. Here Gohan try these. They are the sunglasses you tried before but improved for general vision." Ariyan sat there watching as Gohan put on the glasses and looked at her. Gohan's heart stopped as he saw what she really looked like. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 'She is so beautiful. How come I haven't noticed before. Of course you idiot, your blind! I thought she was a little kid. She looks about my age. Say something...' he was sweating bullets.

He was never good with girls. He was nervous. "So umm Ariyan. Uhh I umm you umm look attractive." Ariyan just chuckled. "Okay listen Gohan. These glasses give you a general image of what you see. Ariyan will be in detail since she is within thirty feet of you. By the way, you can't see across long distances or in fights." Bulma warned him. Gohan nodded never taking his eyes off of Ariyan.

"Looks like a certain little half saiyan likes what he sees." Bulma whispered to him like she knew what he was thinking. Gohan glared at her. "Oh yah, I forgot. You have to go to your mother's house to do your daily visit." Bulma said. Gohan groaned then perked up. "Do you think I can take Ariyan with me to meet my mom?"

"Well I don't see why not." Bulma said winking. Gohan noticed this and blushed. "Well I would be glad to go." Ariyan spoke up form her place on the table. She had this mischievous look on her face like she was going to do something. "Well then it's settled!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

"Okay Ariyan, It looks like you are perfectly healthy." Bulma said from her spot by the computer. There was a scanner above Ariyan monitoring everything that occurs with her body. "I think you are just going through female saiyan growth stages. Human do this to. We grow in stages that have changes occur to our body and you are old enough to be starting the stages."

Ariyan gave a sigh of relief when she heard this news. "Good cause I was beginning to think something was wrong with me." Ariyan got off the table and walked towards the door. As she was walking out she noticed Gohan leaning against the wall. "So uhh what did Bulma say?" Gohan asked nervously. He was still wearing his glasses and he couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"She said I was just going through growth stages." Ariyan noticed he was nervous. "Hey, what's up? You look nervous." she stated perfectly knowing why he was nervous. "I umm it's just well all of this is just well umm overwhelming and all being blind and then seeing and umm well uhh..." Ariyan chuckled at his nervousness and struggling.

"It's okay, I must be really pretty to have a big and strong boy like you stuttering." she looked at him and saw him blushing with embarrassment. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and he got even redder. "So how about we go see your mom?" she asked playfully already at the door already to go.

Author's Note: Awwwww Ariyan's just too much ain't she? What about Gohan's visit with his mother? Was it such a great idea to bring Ariyan? We'll find out in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: I may be able to post more often soon because my Mom MIGHT be getting Wifi so I can use my laptop at her house. But currently I'm stuck only posting at Dad's house. Also, for some reason, this chapter was erased and this is the redone version. Anyway... Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 7

"Come on Gohan let's go!" Ariyan yelled as she decapsulized a plane. She was about to get in when Gohan walked up to her and stole her keys. "I have a better idea." Gohan stated as he calmly walked towards the plane and capsulized it. "What do you think you're doing! I can drive!" she started getting angry at him for making this difficult.

She charged at him trying to get the keys. She managed to snatch them as he looked away. "Hey, give those back!" Gohan yelled as he started chasing her to get them back. "No way, they're mine! Now give me my capsule plane back!" Gohan grabbed them from her when he managed to catch up to her. He started to float in the air and then just hovered about twenty feet off the ground.

"Hey, give those back they're mine!" Ariyan yelled as she tried to jump and get them. "Nope cause we can fly there my way!" Gohan yelled back. "Fine! Just don't drop me." Ariyan crossed her arms and pouted. Gohan gave her the keys and picked her up bridal style. "WOAH! GOHAN I'M AFRAID OF HIGHTS!" she started wiggling around causing Gohan to just hold her tighter.

"Stop squirming Ariyan geez! I want to get home in one piece!"Ariyan stopped long enough for her to adjust and put her head on his shoulder. She felt more secure and stayed like that the rest of the trip.

Gohan managed to land and Ariyan just sat there clinging to him. "Umm Ariyan. You can let go now." Gohan slowly began removing her limbs from him. "Uhh right." Ariyan said shakily as she sat down. Just then ChiChi came charging out at full speed. "MY BABY! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER COME!" She crashed full force into Gohan sending him off of his feet and flying back.

ChiChi stopped hugging him and looked over at Ariyan. "And who are you? Are you Gohan's girlfriend? Oh goodness Gohan I knew you needed a girlfriend! This is great oh goodness GRANDCHILDREN!" Both kids blushed madly at this. "Umm Mom, she's not my girlfriend." ChiChi shoulders slumped then she started to cry.

"OHH MY BABY BOY ISN'T GONNA HAVE A LIFE AND CHILDREN OR A PERSON TO SHARE THINGS WITH OR FRIENDS AND I WON'T HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!" Gohan started panicking because he didn't know how to deal with this kind of thing. But fortunately Ariyan did.

"It's okay Mrs. Son. Gohan's a cute boy and I'm sure he will find someone someday. You don't have to worry. And I'm sure he will find someone to have children with. No doubt. I promise that if both of us don't meet anybody by the age of twenty one I personally will marry him. After all he's a cute and nice boy." Ariyan winked at her and Gohan blushed like mad.

"Well I hope so. It would be nice if he married you. You seem like a nice girl. He would certainly need somebody like you to run the house. And I bet your children would be just as sweet as the both of you." Gohan and Ariyan blushed and ChiChi had a dreamy look on her face. "Well it would be nice... I mean umm Ariyan's a nice girl uhh and..." Gohan stated blushing madly.

"Oh goodness! There's hope for him yet. And with a great girl too!" ChiChi said. "Okay I'm going to go make dinner. You two behave and Ariyan, I was wondering what you were doing for education." Ariyan looked nervous. "Well I've been home schooled these past few years and now Bulma's sending me to public school." ChiChi looked satisfied and walked off to make dinner. They followed her inside and went to the living room and sat on the couch while she made dinner.

Ariyan leaned on Gohan's shoulder and started to close her eyes. She was tired and hadn't slept since the day before. Gohan didn't mind, he just blushed a little. Gohan had woken up early that morning and was also tired. Ariyan was already asleep so he just moved her gently so he was lying on the couch behind her. She snuggled up to his chest and he smiled and fell asleep.

ChiChi walked in and saw the two asleep. She smiled to herself and walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner. 'Those two are really cute. I should consider letting him hang out with her more. GRANDCHILDREN!' She giggled to herself at this thought.

"_Wow Gohan, I can't believe you!" Ariyan looked infuriated. "What did I do?" Gohan was scared beyond belief. "Like you don't know!" she was screaming at him and nearly in tears. "I-I thought you were dead! If it wasn't for Bulma, I would have jumped off the lookout!" _

He woke up to hearing her crying. 'Oh goodness, did she have the same dream?' She looked up at him. "You're okay!" She clung to him as if she would fall off the face of the Earth if she didn't. "What's wrong? Bad dream or something?" He went looking for his glasses but couldn't find them. He could still sense things and he could feel her despair.

"I thought you were dead in my dream. Some weird guy had supposedly killed you but then you came back and I...the lookout...kai planet... I need to sit down." Gohan laid back down in his earlier position and patted the spot she was in before. She laid down and snuggled into his chest. He blushed and asked her what time it was. "One in the morning. Why?"

'I guess my mom called Bulma and told her we were down here.' "It's nothing. I just wanted to get a sense on if I should go back to sleep. Probably should." He whispered. His mom could easily wake up and he did not want to wake her up. She wiggled up against him and fell asleep. However, Gohan couldn't sleep. He just sat there thinking.

'That was weird. That has never happened before. We shared a dream. I'll have to ask Vegeta about this.' He laid there for another hour contemplating on what he should do about it. He yawned and fell asleep.

Author's Note: I'm getting sentimental. NO MORE SOAPS FOR ME! Good grief. They are only 12 for heaven's sake! What is wrong with me? ALSO... TOO SHORT! I DECIDED THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONGER THAN NORMAL! We'll see how this works out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: The time is about a year after Cell Games. I know I'm screwing up the timeline but I kind of need to. Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 8

The sun leaked through the curtains by the windows. Two figures lay on a couch in a living room. They were sleeping peacefully until the sunlight hit their eyes. The smaller one started stirring which woke up the other. "Wake up kids!" ChiChi yelled into the living room where the Gohan and Ariyan were sleeping.

This just caused Gohan to tighten his grip on Ariyan and made her snuggle closer to him. "Ugh, I don't want to wake up." Ariyan complained. Her complaint was muffled by his shirt and she looked at him. 'He's so cute when he's sleeping.' Her thoughts were cut off when ChiChi walked in and grabbed the blanket covering them swiping it away.

"Wake up lovebirds!" She said rather loudly. "We're not lovebirds..." Gohan said with the morning sleepiness still affecting him. "Oh so you two aren't cuddling right now?" she questioned. The two quickly broke apart and ran to the table wanting breakfast. "That's what I thought..." She said shaking her head.

"Bulma wanted you two home as soon as breakfast is over." She said as she began passing the plates and bowls around. 'She's acting weirder than normal.' Gohan thought as he was digging through each and every plate in front of him. Ariyan was to his right doing the same. She appeared to have gotten through her faze.

"So, I was wondering if you guys would come by later if you can. You know, to hang out." Gohan paused and swallowed his food. "Well we could. Depends on what our schedule is. Bulma may have too much planned." ChiChi hung her head. She perked up and walked up to her room.

"Oh hold on, I have something for you since it's been almost a year since 'he' died. I got you something." She ran upstairs and came down with a carefully wrapped present and handed it to Gohan. Gohan examined it and carefully unwrapped it. The pulled out a picture frame with a picture of him and his father by their favorite creek. "Thank you so much Mom." He hugged her and she started crying. "I really miss him Gohan." "I do too." She backed up and smiled.

"Alright, I believe Bulma said she needed you two so off you go shoo get out of my house." She said in a teasing manner while waving her arms around shooing them off. Gohan picked up his glasses and they walked outside and Gohan picked Ariyan up again. He took off into the sky and just went at a slow speed. He wanted to enjoy the air since it was so cool and refreshing.

"Lovebirds?" Ariyan questioned. "Guess so..." Gohan was lost in his own little wonderland when he realized he still had the picture his mom gave him in his hand. Ariyan snatched it and stared at it. "Oh is that you? And that looks just like... THE LEGENDARY GOKU! How come you didn't tell me he was your father?" Gohan just shrugged. "I didn't know it would care really. You've been studying your history."

"You could have just told me." Ariyan pouted. Gohan found it pretty cute. "Well..." he landed in front of Capsule Corp. and she jumped off. She marched right into the building without talking to Gohan. Gohan grumbled and followed her.

"What, is he your idol or something?" Ariyan just stared at him before replying. "Yes he was. And here I am finding his son and finding out that he died and you're acting like it's no big deal that you had a former Martial Arts Champion as a father."

Ariyan immediately regretted her words when he looked extremely hurt and unstable. He turned away from her and stormed up the stairs leaving cracks in the floor from his stomping. "Gohan!" She felt really bad about what she had said and she didn't want to lose one of her only friends.

Gohan turned towards her with tears in his eyes. 'Why on Earth would she say that?' "I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't know that it would hurt your feelings." Ariyan walked towards him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. He gladly hugged her back and she smiled.

"Okay, you two, big things have happened and I want to know all about it! I got a call from ChiChi last night saying you guys fell asleep and that you were cuddling! Oh so cute!" Bulma was bombarding them with questions and it was starting to get on their nerves. Thankfully she stopped only to be replaced with Vegeta.

"They are just getting extremely sentimental and require training so..." Bulma walked up to him stopping him. "No, they are going to school and they can't train until all this is cleared up!" Vegeta just grumbled something about getting her back later and walked off to the gravity room. "Okay, we have to head up to the school soon so we can get your schedules and get all that crap done."

Everyone groaned and piled up in the car. They rode off and when they got to the school, they all walked into the office. "Hello, my name's Mrs. Johnson and I'll be your principal. Please have a seat." Everyone sat down and the principal flipped through some papers.

She handed Gohan and Ariyan a small packet each and a pen. "I will need you to fill these out. And also, sun glasses are not permitted here so I'll have to ask you to put them up." Gohan started sweating and turned towards Bulma. "Umm, he requires those glasses for specific reasons which you probably wouldn't understand."

The principal shook her head and reached over to take Gohan's glasses off. She managed to get them and look at his eyes. She could only gasp at their lifelessness. Beautiful black eyes with a ghostly gray tint. Scratches and specks of turqoise criss crossed in a hypnotizing pattern that you could get lost in.

She handed him his glasses and glanced at Bulma. "He has a special condition that makes his eyes slowly blotch and blind and he needs those glasses if he wants to see anything." The principal just nodded and went back to telling them what the packets were for.

"These packets have electives listed in them and you will rank these electives, one being you really want to be in that class and thirty being you really don't want that class. And since you two are the same age, I can give you the same core scedule so the only difference is the elective." "That sounds great." Ariyan spoke up.

"Okay so just fill them out and hand them back to me." Gohan looked at his packet and started filling out the questions. 1. Name: Son Gohan 2. Age:12 3. Special Needs: None 4. Parents: Son Goku (deceased) and Son ChiChi. 5. Earlier Schooling: Homeschooled; First Elective: Computer, Rank Rest Of Electives.

Ariyan was having more trouble with her packet. It was hard to change some things. 1. Name: Ariyan Briefs 2. Age:12 3. Special Needs: None 4. Parents: (adoptive) Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Briefs 5. Earlier Schooling: Homeschooled; First Elective: Art, Rank Rest Of Electives.

They got that over with and started ranking the electives. When they finished, they had to sign some contracts and give other information. "Have a good afternoon and see you on Monday." She waved as they walked out. Ariyan groaned. 'I don't want to go to school. I've heard that it's boring.' They got back to Capsule Corp. and sat down for dinner.

Author's Note: I TRIED to make this a little longer than the last chapter and I had difficulty with it. I keep getting distracted with another ding dang obsession which I WILL write about later on. I'm trying to take this one story at a time but it's not working! Calm down TrunksPrincess14! You can do this. For the followers. Whew... See you next week!


	9. Chapter 9

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: Go to the end of the story for the big news. Anyway, I'm running out of ideas for the lost seven years and I'm about ready to skip to highschool so go to the end of the story to read details. Anyway...Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 9

Gohan woke up to an alarm going off. 'Monday, just what I need. First day of school is just what I need.' He rubbed his face and reached over trying to find the alarm. He leaned a little too far over and fell off the bed and onto the night stand. The night stand lay in pieces as he went off to get dressed. "Glasses need my glasses." he whispered to himself.

"Looking for these?" Ariyan was holding something that Gohan found out were his glasses. She handed them to him and he said a quick "Thank You" before running out the door to the kitchen. He grabbed his yellow messenger bag which he had bought while they were shopping for school supplies the day before and started inhaling breakfast.

Ariyan soon grabbed her black and purple backpack and inhaled her food. They were just about to take off when Bulma came running out with their food capsules. "Woops, thanks Bulma, you're a life saver." Ariyan said sighing. "Have a good day you two!" She said as they took off. Ariyan had learned how to fly about a week ago so Gohan didn't need to carry her.

Ariyan and Gohan landed on the roof of Orange Star Junior High and walked in. They were told to report to the principal's office as soon as they got there so that was their first stop. They both walked in and was greeted warmly by the principal. "Hey guys, I got your schedules so come in and I'll go get them." She walked into a back room and came back with two slips of paper and handed one to each kid.

"Okay, today, you report to Advisory for first period and only today. Also, I got it to where your schedules are the same except for the electives." The bell rang and she rushed them out. "Room 402. Okay, let's go." Gohan said to Ariyan as he grabbed her hand and started leading her through the crowd.

"Why does everyone have to be taller than us?" Ariyan asked in frustration. "Found it, come on!" Gohan said pulling her into a classroom. The room was empty except for a few people and more were coming in. Gohan pulled her towards the back. They sat down and waited for the teacher to start talking.

The teacher walked in and cleared her throat. "Welcome class, I'm Mrs. Carver. I'll be your advisory teacher for the rest of the year. These will be your seats unless I tell you otherwise. Now, check your schedule. Today, instead of electives, you will come to this classroom. We are still getting those cleared out."

She turned her attention to Gohan. "Young man, I'm afraid you can't have sunglasses in the school. It's against school dress code, I will have to confiscate them." "Excuse me Mrs. Carver but I have permission from the principal to wear these. I have a special condition that requires me to wear them." The teacher just shook her head. "I've heard better lies in my days." Gohan was dumbfounded. 'Lies? She thinks I'm lying?'

"Miss, he's telling the truth!" Ariyan spoke up. She just shook her head and held out her hand. "But miss!" She reached over and took off his glasses causing her and the rest of the class to gasp. Ghostly gray tint with teal specks and scratches. He snatched his glasses back and put them back on with a blush of embarrassment.

Ariyan glared at the teacher and went over to the phone and dialed the office number. She gave a smirk to the teacher and started talking. "Ah yes, can I speak to the principal... Ah ma'am we would like you to send a note or something for Gohan because the teacher just about took up his glasses... we don't want this to happen again... okay ma'am we'll be right down." Ariyan hung up with a smirk.

"Come on Gohan, we have to go get a note from the principal so you can keep your glasses on." Gohan just nodded and followed her. The teacher was just standing there with her jaw just about hitting the floor. No one had ever scheduled their own meeting with the principal before. She went back to going over procedures and rules while the two were gone.

They walked back in with a small pink slip and showed it to the teacher. "Umm okay, you can wear the glasses." They went back to their seats with smirks on their faces. "As I was saying, you have three restroom breaks everyday and before you go, you have to check with your teacher to sign this chart which you will put in your folder that you should have brought."

She passed out the chart as everyone got their empty folders. The person behind Gohan tapped his shoulder. "Hey, nice going. Teachers like her need to learn a couple things. Like, if we say we're not lying, we're not lying." Gohan just looked at him. "Oh yah, forgot to introduce myself, name's Jacob." He held out his hand and Gohan shook it.

"Name's Gohan, and yah, she seems snotty." Jacob just nodded before he went back to putting his folder and handouts together. The bell rang and he walked over to Ariyan. "Okay, what's our next class?" "Umm Math with Mr. Chang. Room 408" Gohan just nodded and started walking. "Hey you!" A girl ran up to them. Gohan took a closer look at her. She looked familiar.

"Are you Gohan?" the girl looked curious. "Yah, you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" She just gave him a huge hug. "Uhh who's she?" Ariyan asked. "I'm Lime you silly!" She said smiling up at Gohan. Gohan's eyes lit up. This was the girl he had saved before the Cell Games. "Lime! Is that really you?" She just nodded.

He started to get worried and she could tell. 'He must think I told people that he had those powers.' She smiled and said "Don't worry, I didn't tell anybody." He gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you so much." "What's with the glasses?" "Long story." "Well, who's she?" Gohan looked at her then Ariyan. "This is Ariyan. We found her and guess what? She's the same race as me!"

Lime gasped. She knew there were more people like Gohan. "Wow that's awsome!" The bell rang. "Oh my kami we're late!" They rushed to their class which turned out to be Lime's also. "You're late." Mr. Chang said. "Sorry, we got caught up in some things, a real mess." Mr. Chang just nodded. "Take your seats." They ran to the back and sat next to each other.

That class passed as normal as did the rest of the day. Eventually the last bell rang and they all rushed outside to sit on the benches. "So umm do you mind if I come to your place?" Gohan shrugged. "That'll be fine." Lime pulled out her phone and called her dad. "Yah... I know... Remember Gohan... I ran into him at school today and I was wondering if I could swing by his house... Okay thanks... love you too... bye."

Gohan swept her up and took off. "WHOA THIS IS SO COOL!" Ariyan swept up beside them then blasted off doing difficult moves in the air. Gohan just chuckled. "I could never defeat her in aerial combat." Lime chuckled and watched as Ariyan flowed gracefully through the air pulling off the most complex moves as if they were the simplest of things.

They landed in front of Capsule Corp. and walked in. They walked through the maze to the actual living room which wasn't open to the public. "So Gohan, you never explained what's with the glasses." Gohan sighed and looked at her. He slowly took off the glasses to reveal his smokey blue eyes laced with turquiose. Lime gasped.

"It started with Cell. The Cell Games to be exact. I had just gone Super Saiyan two and I was overwhelmed with power. I got too cocky and wouldn't kill Cell. I wanted to make him suffer. Unfortunatly, as a last ditch effort, he was going to blow himself up taking the planet with him. My father teleported him to a far off planet killing himself as he did so."

"Unfortunately, Cell lived and when he teleported back, I was too grief stricken to move. He shot me very lightly but just enough to blind me. I defeated him but my eyes were burned slightly while in Super Saiyan so the scratches have a turquoise look. Those scratches are stuck in Super Saiyan and even if I am in Super Saiyan, I still can't see. Bulma designed glasses so I could see." Lime gasped.

"Oh goodness look at the time! I'm soooo sorry Gohan! I have to go!" she said grabbing her stuff and rushing out the door. "Bye! See you at school tomorrow!" Gohan shouted. He turned to Ariyan. "You never told me that story." she said getting up. "Oh I guess I forgot." he said putting his hand behind his head in the traditional Son pose.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I had no idea that that was the reason you were blind. I thought it was an accident so I never asked about it." She gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry about your father Gohan." She whispered, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Author's Note: OKAY LISTEN UP PEOPLE! NOW IS THE TIME TO REVIEW! I AM GOING TO SKIP TO HIGHSCHOOL SOON UNLESS I GET AT LEAST SEVEN OBJECTIONS IN THE NEXT WEEK! THE SKIP WON'T BE UNTIL AROUND CHAPTER 11 OR 12 THOUGH! ANYWHO, REVIEW NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT THE SKIP OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: Okay, you have one more day to object. I am already writing the highschool chapters so hurry up or forever hold your peace! Anyway...Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan. Oh, or Tuff Puppy. (Later On)

Chapter 10

"Wake up Gohan, we're late!" Ariyan was literally jumping on Gohan's bed trying to wake him up. He groaned and sat up. "Okay, what?" She got down in front of his and screamed. "WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!". He jumped up and started getting dressed not bothering to check the clock.

He got his bag and was about to rush out the door when he noticed the clock on the wall. He turned to Ariyan and she just shrugged innocently. He growled and leapt at her. Her eyes widened but then took a joyful mood as she dodged. She giggled and ran outside.

Gohan sighed but took chase anyway. He stopped by a tree for a second and looked at his watch. 'Five forty-five, what is her problem? School doesn't start until about seven fifteen.' She ran into the house and he ran in behind her. She giggled and ran into the bathroom. 'Ohhh he wouldn't even try.' With this thought, she just sat by the door.

Gohan stopped outside the door. Was she changing, taking a shower, or what? He could hear her giggling from the other side of the door and it didn't seem like the shower was on so he made a decision. He broke off the doorknob. She giggled and jumped into the shower.

Gohan jumped in behind her and pinned her up against the tiles. They both didn't seem to notice the awkward position they were in. Ariyan looked into Gohan's eyes and immediately became lost in their hypnotizing pattern. Gohan had dropped his glasses in his rush to get in the door. "I think I'm in love." She whispered.

Gohan realized that he was in love with the girl in his arms and through some sort of bond, he could feel that she felt the same. "I love you." She smiled. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She snuggled into his chest breathing his scent.

Gohan smiled the happiest smile he had ever smiled after the Cell Games. She smiled back in hopes that he could see it. They were interrupted when Bunny called up that breakfast was ready. Ariyan grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him to the dining room. He snatched his glasses and followed her. She sat down and patted the seat next to her.

He sat down next to her and started wolfing down his food. Once they were finished, they ran outside and took off into the air. Ariyan floated through the air with a care-free air to her. She took pace beside Gohan and he smiled. He pulled away from her and soared through the air pulling off fantastic tricks he was never able to do before.

Unfortunately, they arrived at school and went to their first period. Mrs. Carver wasn't there yet so they just sat down and waited. Not too long after they sat down, Jacob walked in with a group of friends. Jacob walked up to the couple with his friends in tow. "Hey Gohan! These are my friends. This is John, he's my best friend. Cary is his girlfriend. And Kitty here is my girlfriend." Kitty looked agitated and punched him in the arm.

"You wish!" she yelled at him. "Sorry Kitty, but your punching doesn't hurt. Remember? I've been taught martial arts since I was seven!" He boasted trying to impress the new kids. She jumped hmphed and sat down. Mrs. Carver walked into the classroom and started giving instructions. "Today, all we'll do is visit and learn more about each other. This is a participation grade."

Everyone started talking and Gohan turned towards his new friends. He smirked when Ariyan came and sat on his desk. He knew just how to get her back for waking him up so early. "So Gohan, we all have girlfriends. Do you have a girlfriend?" Gohan turned towards Ariyan and gave her a wink. "As a matter of fact, Ariyan is my girlfriend." Ariyan just smiled and sat on his lap.

"Dating since this morning." She commented. He blushed. "Dude, really?" Jacob's eyes were bugging out."Yah, she tricked me this morning." Gohan was so naïve, he had no idea that what he said had a different meaning in everyone elses heads.

"Wonderful morning then?" John asked. "Yup." Gohan said with enthusiasm. "So anyway, we were wondering if we could all visit your place. It's sort of a tradition. Every time we make new friends, we visit their house that same day." "Sure, wanna come with us after school?"

"That would be great but but we'll just meet you there around two forty-five. What's your address?" Gohan thought for a second. Ariyan smirked. She knew how popular Capsule Corp. was. "Just meet us at Capsule Corp." Everyone's eyes bugged out. She couldn't be serious. The only people that lived at Capsule Corp. were the Briefs. "What are your full names?" Ariyan and Gohan looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ariyan Briefs" "and Son Gohan" "at your service." They said in unison. "Hey, isn't there a former Martial Arts Champion named Son Goku?" Kitty pointed out. Gohan nodded before putting his head down. "He was my father." Cary thought for a moment. "What do you mean 'was'" Ariyan wrapped her arms around Gohan and spoke. "Goku died at the Cell Games."

Everyone took a somber look and bowed their heads in respect. "Sorry, I-I had no idea..." Cary trailed off. "It doesn't matter." Gohan mumbled. "Umm we'll be by Capsule Corp. by two forty-five." Gohan looked up. "I'll tell the receptionist where to send you." The teacher interrupted them. "Alright, time to switch to your elective." Ariyan and Gohan sighed. They didn't want to be away from each other. "Alright, see you later Gohan. Be careful."

Electives went by fast without any activity. Gohan went through the day thinking about his father. Ariyan ran up behind him and gave him a huge hug. "Are you okay Gohan?" Gohan just nodded and the day went out as normal.

"Alright, see you at two forty-five." Jacob said as he ran home. "Bye!" Ariyan yelled. "Let's get you home." She grabbed Gohan and took off to Capsule Corp. They walked inside and Ariyan told the receptionist where to send Jacob and his friends. Gohan walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. Ariyan walked in and noticed he wasn't asleep so she climbed up against his chest and turned on the TV. Gohan wrapped his arms around her and she changed the channel to 'Tuff Puppy'

He smiled for the first time since his father had been mentioned. She was so childish sometimes. They both got comfortable in each other's presence and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

"Hey guys you got some friends wanting to see you... AWWW... ChiChi wasn't lying, you guys really are a couple." Bulma fawned over them as they shook the sleep away from their heads. "Awww guys, I thought you were lying!" Cary said as she walked in. "John doesn't cuddle with me anymore..." John huffed. "You always try to make our relationship go further. Besides I always have something else to do. I'm a busy guy." Cary glared at him. "Hmph" Cary crossed her arms defiantly and walked into the kitchen where the rest of the group was.

Gohan chuckled. Ariyan and him would never go farther. She was just a friend. Or was she?

Author's Note: One more day people! I've already started the highschool stuff so... REVIEW OR I'M SKIPPING TO HIGHSCHOOL!


	11. Chapter 11

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: IS ANYBODY OUT THERE? HELLOOOOOOOOO! I just got a graph printed and it has the amount of views this story has. And guess what? It says it goes from the beginning of the story which was over nine hundred, down to less than two hundred which was this last chapter. SOOOOOO I GOT BIG NEWS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! Anyway...Read On You Haters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 11

"Wake up boys!" ChiChi called up the stairs. A small blue and orange blur came flying down the stairs and stopped at the table. "Good morning Mom!" he said to his mother. "Good morning Goten. Where's your brother?" Goten thought for a second. "I think he's still asleep." ChiChi shook her head. "Please go get your brother Goten." Goten rushed up the stairs and crashed into his brother's room.

Gohan was in a peaceful sleep until he felt something small jump on his stomach knocking the breath out of him. Instinctively, he slammed the thing that woke him up against the wall and jumped into fighting stance. "I don't know how you do that but you can't hear Mom calling that breakfast's ready." Goten giggled. Gohan just scratched the back of his head and started getting dressed.

Goten ran downstairs and told his mom what happened. She began serving him food when Gohan came crashing down the stairs. "My goodness, I agree with Goten. How do you do it?" Gohan just scratched his head again before sitting down and eating. The front door opened and Ariyan grabbed the back of his jacket and started dragging him out the door.

"But I didn't get to finish breakfast!" He complained as she took off still holding him by the collar of his jacket. "Did you even bother to look at the time? We're already late by five minutes and it's only the first day!" She huffed. Gohan just twiddled his fingers a little. "Ummm Goten woke me up and normally he's on time." Ariyan dropped Gohan letting him fly on his own and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Hmph, that's no excuse. Don't rely on your little brother too much. He could be wrong on propose someday. And I know that you won't be able to tell since Bulma found that side affect with your glasses. I can't believe you haven't been able to use them anymore. She's had years to make new ones."

Gohan just shrugged and started to descend on the outskirts of town. The highschool wasn't much farther. The ran the corners and knocked down a few people before getting to the door. They ran through the empty hallways before coming up on their class. It's been about five years and they still got the same classes together.

Everyone knew they were a dangerous couple too so no one ever bothered them in the morning when they were late. Everyone in the school knew them as "The Twin Terrors" that never got caught, always kept up grades, and if you ratted them out, no one would see you for a week. The teachers and principals also knew them and would always keep and extra close eye on them.

And this morning was going to be different. New kids, new teachers, and new principal which they would end up getting to know personally. They walked in and the teacher turned to them with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and pointed to two perfectly good seats right next to each other in the front. A couple students giggled when The Twin Terrors gave the teacher 'I'm gonna get you later.' smirks. Everyone knew that The Twin Terror version of later was in thirty minutes or less.

Ohhh this year was gonna be good. The teacher sat down behind his desk and gave a small shiver because ALL of the teachers knew what those smirks meant. They meant trouble, big trouble. Gohan and Ariyan just sat down and gave innocent smiles to the teacher. "Alright class, here's the rules and regulations sheet, talk over it with a partner sitting in your area." Gohan immediately turned towards Ariyan, set his paper on his desk, and patted his lap.

She set her paper down and sat in his lap, leaning back against his well muscled chest. Gohan knew by instinct that she loved to cuddle. It was one of her favorite things to do besides train for a martial arts tournament that she was really excited about. Jacob, John, Kitty, and Cary all walked up to them with their papers and pointed at the same rule 'No Affectionate Actions'. Gohan and Ariyan just shrugged. They didn't care. No one would tell them not to. EVERYONE knew who they were. And even the new kids and teachers were normally informed about them within ten minutes of being in the school.

Gohan and Ariyan took time to look around and notice some new faces. "I wonder who they are." Ariyan commented. "Doesn't matter, they'll know who you are really soon. Hopefully before you prank someone." Jacob remarked with a chuckle. Then a girl came flying through the door. "Sorry I'm late!" she quickly said to the teacher who nodded to her before she went running up to the new two blond kids.

Her hair was black and tied up in messy loose ponytails and she wore an oversized t-shirt with some fighting shorts. Gohan and Ariyan just gave her a quick glance before returning to their conversation. Meanwhile, the girl who rushed in had gotten a rules and regulations sheet and was looking over it. She saw the 'No Affectionate Actions' rule and looked up at the two sitting in the front row talking to a couple of friends.

If sitting in someone's lap wasn't an affectionate action, she didn't know what was. She would have to go tell them about this rule before they got in trouble. They would listen to her. She was Videl Satan, the Martial Arts World Champion Hercule Satan's daughter. She highlighted the rule and started towards the two. She didn't want them to get in trouble. What good would that do? She was getting weird looks from people and one person even had the nerve to tell her not to do it.

What was their problem? These two didn't look like they would do any damage. Though the boy looked like he had some muscle under that jacket. She went to tap the girl on the shoulder but the boy stopped her hand before it even got near her shoulder.

"May I help you?" Gohan asked as politely as possible though it was clear that he was annoyed. Jacob stopped talking and looked at Videl. He looked shocked. 'Wow, this girl's got some guts.' "Uhhh yah you know there's a rule on the sheet that you aren't supposed to display affection in the school." Ariyan leaned her head over to Gohan's ear and started whispering.

Ariyan stopped whispering and looked at Gohan. They both smirked and Ariyan got off of Gohan. "My bad Miss Know It All, I had no idea you were so jealous. Gohan is nice, I'm sure he would be okay letting you lay down." She smirked. This was no ordinary smirk. This was the smirk she adopted from Vegeta. It gave Videl the creeps. By now, everyone in the class was looking at the little exchange. Even the teacher.

"I'm Videl Satan and I don't want to sit on your boyfriend. I'm simply here to enforce rules." These two were smart-allics. She had dealt with these kind of people before. They think they can do whatever they want.

"Well Miss Goody Two Shoes, you can stay out of our business. We can do whatever we want or you can face the consequences. Ask a couple of last year's kids. That was our best year. Ask a teacher or even the principal. All of them can tell you the consequences. Ask somebody about the kid who didn't show up for ten days. This is our school and we can do whatever we want." Gohan commented cooly as Ariyan got comfortable on his lap.

Videl was so frustrated that her face turned red. Next thing Gohan knew, his cheek was burning. He reached up to touch his cheek and felt something wet. "Ariyan, am I b-bleeding?" Gohan put on his most pathetic act that would have Vegeta rolling on the floor. Gohan pretended to sniffle and act like he didn't see it coming since after all, he was blind.

Ariyan looked between Gohan and Videl then back to Gohan and lightly touched his cheek. He flinched and gave the faintest of smirks that no one else saw. That was her cue to act pathetic. "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT HE'S BLIND? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HE COULDN'T SEE THAT!" She pretended to hold back tears and sniffles.

Gohan actually had seen it and he could see the whole display. The only reason he could see better was because he had gotten used to not having his glasses and now could see better without them. Videl's face was priceless. She had shock, worry, pity, embarrassment, and sorrow all on one face.

Jacob and the others were trying not to laugh at the display. They knew he was faking it and that he was just trying to get her to her weakest point and get her to learn not to mess with him. But they also knew that this was Videl Satan, the Martial Arts World Champion Hercule Satan's daughter and that she was a force to be reckoned with.

However, Gohan and Ariyan didn't have any idea who she was and they were just sitting there playing with her. Gohan got up grabbing his messenger bag and pulling out a box. He handed it to Ariyan and she opened it up. A first aid kit. Of course. Ariyan got out a couple band-aids and put them on Gohan's cheek where Videl had scratched him.

They put the box up and started doing some weird poses. Everyone in the classroom shut up. This was their presentation and it was supposed to lure the new kid into thinking that they were just a couple of weaklings and get them to lower their guard. However Videl didn't know this and immediately let her guard down. They said their motto in unision which just gave Videl the creeps.

"No one escaped the Twin Terrors and never will!"

Author's Note: I bet a bunch of you will be happy to know that I'm working on getting an alternate story moving and it will be about what would happen if Ariyan never showed up. I've been going with the flow lately and all you haters out there are leaving me hanging just cause the story gets off track. SO, NEW STORY FOR YOU HATERS! This won't be out for a while though. Check my later chapters for updates. BYE HATERS! I FEEL SO UNLOVED!

:-(


	12. Chapter 12

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm feeling better now. I was a little sick when I posted that last chapter and when I'm sick, I get in a really bad mood. But I'm all better now and I've got plans for this story. Well, for later on anyway. Anyway... Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 12

Videl felt paralyzed by the smirks Gohan and Ariyan were giving her. She could see why no one defied them but seriously, these two needed to be put in their place. Videl walked up to the teacher's desk and slammed her hand down. The poor teacher could just stare at her in fear. He did not want to get into this mess. He looked at her then back at the Twin Terrors and sighed. This was going to be a long year.

"Those two are defying the rules consciously and as the teacher, you are supposed to be in charge." The teacher went to speak to the Twin Terrors but stopped at the glares he was getting from them.

"Miss Videl, those two have the right to do as they please. Do you even know who they are? Ariyan Briefs and Son Gohan. Those two are related to the most famous people on this world. I don't have the authority to tell them what to do or one of the things that's going to happen is Ariyan's father is going to have my hide and I'll most likely get fired. As you can see, I have no hold over them."

Videl clenched her fists and went back to her seat and sat down. She immediately regretted it. She jumped out of her seat to find something sticky on her rear. She touched it and looked at it. Glue, typical. Ariyan and Gohan fell out of their chair and started laughing hysterically. The rest of the class was suppressing giggles.

She growled before grabbing a pass and walking out of the door down to the office so she could have her dad pick her up. Those two would not get away with this. Back in the classroom, everyone was laughing. Including the teacher. Ariyan and Gohan high fived and turned to their friends. "Dude, that was awsome! You stood up against Videl Satan!" John exclaimed.

"Yah that was awsome! She needs to be brought down a notch anyways!" Kitty said. Her and Videl were friends way back in kindergarten but Videl started acting like a brat after her father won the Martial Arts Championship. They got into a huge fight and stopped talking to each other completely. And because of Videl's fame, she had to be home-schooled much to the relief of Kitty.

"Whatever, she's gone now. You don't mess with the Twin Terrors!" Ariyan said pumping her fist. Gohan grabbed her around the waist and pulled towards him. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her back and turned to Jacob. "You guys are unbeatable." Jacob shook his head with a smirk.

"Hey, want to come to my house tonight? We can have a movie night!" Ariyan said convincingly. "Sure! Count me in!" Jacob said. "And me! Hey Cary, what about you?" John said to Cary. He knew she had plans but he really wanted her to come with him. "John, you know I have plans. My brother's at the hospital and he really wants me to visit."

"Oh y-yah sorry. What about you Kitty?" Kitty just nodded a yes and walked to her desk. She was having way too many flashbacks from kindergarten. "Alright, we'll all meet at Capsule Corp. Oh yah Gohan, your mom's going to let you come right?" Ariyan asked hoping he would say yes, which he did. "Yah, I'll convince her." Gohan sat down pulling Ariyan with him.

That afternoon, everyone had gathered around Capsule Corp. and Ariyan was in a pickle. She had forgotten about the get together Bulma was having with everyone and Ariyan already had friends coming over. 'Maybe they can just stay and hang around.' Ariyan thought. Bulma recommended it since her friends had never met the Z Fighters and didn't seem to bad but then there was a ring from the doorbell.

She rushed down and opened the door to find Gohan, Jacob, and Kitty all standing there. Gohan looked nervous. "Umm Ariyan, do you remember those plans Bulma had, well Bulma followed through with it and now all the Z Fighters are on their way for the get-together. I told Mom I'd meet her here but she definitely didn't expect me to invite my friends sooo I might get in trouble."

Ariyan slapped herself in the forehead. "I sometimes forget that you are such a dork." She grumbled. "I already told Bulma about this and she said it was fine." Gohan gave a sigh of relief and Ariyan just stared at him. "I thought Bulma would yell at us then tell Mom. Well, that takes care of that problem."

Jacob and the others were used to the Twin Terrors' personality change around their houses. They were only obnoxious at school. Trunks stuck his head out from behind Ariyan and his eyes lit up at his friends. He was only six but he knew that every time Ariyan's friends came by, he could pull the best pranks with the help of the Twin Terrors.

"Hey squirt." Gohan said. "Hey, where's Goten?" Trunks asked. Gohan knew why Trunks wanted to know where his friends was. Pranks. "Ummm he's with Mom. I told them I would meet them here." Trunks groaned. He would have to wait. And patience wasn't exactly his strong point either. He ran up to his room. Most likely making plans.

"Hey guys!" Yamcha walked up behind them in his orange fighting gi. Luckily, Ariyan's friends hadn't seen him land. Ariyan growled. She never liked Yamcha from the start and he knew that so he kept his distance. An angry saiyan on his tail didn't sound like an appealing plan for the night.

"Hey, aren't you Yamcha? The baseball player?" Kitty asked. Yamcha nodded. "That's me!" Kitty kept an eye on him. Something felt different about him. He had an aura around him similar to what Ariyan and Gohan had. She shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.

"Hey Yamcha, you up for a spar later?" Ariyan asked. Yamcha was scared, he knew that Ariyan had been training and was on the brink of Super Saiyan and he didn't want to take the chance. "Ummm actually, I was planning on catching up with everyone else. I-I'll have to talk to you later." he rushed around her and into the house.

"Weakling" She whispered under her breath. Yamcha, unlike the other Z Fighters was weak in both the mind and strength. It was disgusting and ridiculous. She rushed everyone into the house while the other Z Fighters landed in the backyard. Ohhhhhh tonight was going to be just PERFECT.

Author's Note: Random statement that I felt like saying: I don't like Yamcha very much. I'm not saying I hate him, it's just I don't like him and I don't know why.


	13. Chapter 13

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note:Hey guys, this chapter may be a little short but my back's hurting and I'm actually almost in tears right now. Also, I'm not straight in the head right now so this chapter is insane! Anyway... Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 13

Ariyan sighed but led everyone in. She could imagine what they'd say when they found out that she and the her partner in crime were different. "Kitchen is here and living room is there. Bathroom is down the hall to your right and the party's in the back yard." Gohan and Ariyan showed their friends where everything was before leading them outside.

Everyone was in the backyard even Piccolo was there. Their friends looked between all the fighters and shook hands with a few people. "I don't know if we should be doing this." Gohan whispered in Ariyan's ear. "Just go with it." She whispered harshly. "As long as the secret isn't out, we're good." They walked around and talked to everyone. "Gohan! Gohan!" Goten ran up to Gohan and hugged his leg. "Hey squirt-" he was cut off. "Where's Trunks?" Gohan scratched his head. "As long as you promise you won't prank me, Ariyan, or our friends." Goten nodded. "In his room planning pranks most likely."

Goten nodded his thanks and took off up the stairs. Soon everyone was talking and Bulma walked up behind Gohan and Ariyan. They turned around to see a green slime covered and angry Bulma. "Could you go get them? All I wanted was to get the ice-cream out of the freezer and then this happened." She said unusually calmly. "Alright Bulma we'll go get em'." Gohan tugged Ariyan into the house without a noise.

They walked all around the house looking for traps and cameras that they themselves had provided for the Twin Terror Jr's. They made their way up to Trunks' room to find candy wrappers everywhere and goo in some places on the floor. A trap was expertly set above the door connected to a trip cord. They easily avoided about six traps and made their way into the room. They went over to Trunks' closet because that was where the little ones hid sometimes.

Gohan poked the door with a toy and slowly turned the handle and nothing happened. He pulled the door slightly and looked for any traps. There weren't any so he pushed the door open a little more and used a stick to turn on the lights. Gohan and Ariyan had fallen for several traps when it came to the closet so they were taking extra precautions. Ariyan guarded their rear and Gohan kept progressing through everything. They got in the closet just to find a note. Gohan was able to feel out the cool ink that the boys used for notes to him. It was pop up ink. _Bet you can't find us. One clue. Where do my clothes go?_ Gohan pocketed the paper and went to get out of the closet and back to Ariyan but the door slammed shut.

'Oh great. What's gonna fall?' He braced his head but felt something come up his leg. He let out a whimper and didn't move. It was Riley, Trunks' pet snake. It was a green viper too so he just stood as still as possible. He could hear Ariyan on the other side of the door trying to open it. Gohan found another note tied to the snake. He gently picked Riley up and got it off of him. He slipped the snake into his cage which lay in the back corner and closed the top.

Gohan looked through the note. _Keep going. Riley isn't the only thing you should be worried about. We LOVE this game. Reminds me of a movie._ Gohan stuck the letter in his pocket and a password panel showed up to the side of the door. 'Uh oh.' he thought before hearing Ariyan scream on the other side of the door. He started typing things but it was counted as wrong. The lights dimmed. And the password panel wasn't glow in the dark either. He typed in 'Veggie' and the lights dimmed again.

Then Gohan had an idea. Goten had a crush on this one girl. Ohhh what was her name? Angela! He typed that in but it was wrong and he almost couldn't see anything but the white pad. He typed in the last thing that came to mind. Katrina! That was Trunks' girlfriend. Wrong answer. The lights turned off but apparently the boys forgot that Gohan was blind and could see this kind of stuff. He typed in quite a few more things until I Like Bananas came into the deal. The lights lit up and the door opened. But Ariyan was no where to be found. He searched and found a note. _Already missing your girlfriend? Don't get friends cause it'll only make it worse._ He crumpled the paper but shoved it in his pocket anyway.

The first note referred to clothes so he ran to the laundry room. The looked around and the dryer was on. He looked inside and did not like what he saw. There was Goten inside flopping around like a bozo laughing his little head off with a note duct taped to his back. Gohan thought he heard a giggle from somewhere else but he looked and didn't see anything. He stopped the dryer and pulled Goten out. Goten was laughing like a madman with the duct tape note on his back.

Gohan looked over the note and sighed. _Whoo, it's hot in there. But that's not the only hot place in the house. Or outside. _Goten took off and ran into a wall before walking outside. Gohan shoved that one in his pocket and shot out of the room. He ran outside but it was still the same people talking to each other. He ran back inside and thought for a moment. He decided to look in the attic and basement cause those were hot places too. He went up to the attic only to get trapped in some weird silly string net thing with a note painted on the ground in silly string. _Wrong_. Gohan sighed.

The only reason Gohan could feel the silly string was cause it was pop out like the ink. He untangled himself from the trap and ran downstairs to the basement. He looked around but didn't find anything but _Wrong_ written in the special ink on a gigantic peace of paper on the floor. He ran back upstairs and looked around. This was impossible. He was getting outsmarted by an eight year old and a seven year old.

He ran outside and saw that the gravity room was on but Vegeta was practicing in the desert across the planet. He went up to the gravity room and opened it. He got inside and immediately fell due to the weight. It was hot in here. Wait... HOT! He felt that the amount of gravity being put off was just enough so he could walk to the middle where Trunks, Goten, and Ariyan were. Bulma made the middle of the room into a separate room that the gravity wouldn't affect.

He could feel the boys in there and managed to get in without hurting himself he sighed and gave the boys a look and they push Ariyan back at him. "There's your girlfriend. Now wasn't that fun?" Goten asked enthusiastically. Gohan looked at him. "Well yah but seriously, you stuck me in a closet with Riley and you forgot that I was blind and could feel out the password pad. My only problem was the password and the gravity. You guys failed this prank test. Keep practicing." The boys groaned.

"Hey, there's always next time. Study up and take notes. You need to provide more force holding me to the beginning and you have to not forget minor details like me being blind. Although the snake was a nice touch and so was the whole Goten in the dryer thing. Those were great and that's the stuff you should be using all the time." The boys nodded. Trunks turned off the gravity and they all walked back outside. "Sooo what happened? You were running around for like two hours." Bulma said. Everyone was already gone so Gohan just came and spit something out. "Oh well I had to chase them down." Bulma nodded.

"Well party's over so Gohan and Goten, you need to go home. Ariyan and Trunks need to get ready for bed." The Briefs kids groaned. Gohan hugged Ariyan and Trunks said by to Goten before Gohan picked Goten up and they flew home.

Author's Note: If there were any mishaps, it was not on purpose and I literally just finished at 7:07pm. That's the fastest chapter I've ever written. I haven't been able to proofread yet. So anyway, REVIEW and tell me what you think of this funny chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: Hey! You my friends, are awesome people you know that? I just had one of those Hubba Bubba Squeeze Pop things and now I'm on sugar rush. Anyway... Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 14

The next morning was a usual morning with Gohan getting up late due to Goten getting up late and him rushing out the door to school. So you could say he had a good morning. The only problem was, he was tired. Yesterday's prank hadn't done well with him. Did he mention that that snake had managed to get a bite in before he could put it up? So now he had to have his hand wrapped up so he wasn't exactly in a good mood.

He landed on the roof of the school and got through the door to see Ariyan waiting for him perfectly fine. "You're late again Gohan, let's go. By the way, what's up with your hand?" Gohan held up his hand for dramatic affect. "Riley bit me." Ariyan shrugged and they walked to class. They walked in and that Videl girl scowled at them. They just smirked and got seated just in time for the teacher to walk in.

"Okay class, today we'll be studying cell parts. I understand that you did this back in the sixth grade but I was told that I should go over it with you." The class groaned except for Gohan and Ariyan who just shrugged it off. It was simple and easy and guaranteed a good grade. They were told to take out a piece of notebook paper and copy down notes from the board. Gohan raised his hand. The teacher looked at him and nodded. He knew about Gohan's special condition but didn't know how Gohan got around like that and know when he nods.

Gohan put hand down and kicked back in his chair. He decided he would humor the teacher and listen anyway. Everyone managed to get through the lesson. Even Gohan who had listened the whole time. The teacher passed out papers and gave Gohan a board in braille to work on. Gohan sighed and did it easily. He noticed that the new kids were looking at him funny so he finished his work and flipped the board over. He sat and waited for Ariyan to finish hers and take both of theirs up to the teacher.

He noticed Videl kept staring at him probably thinking that he couldn't see her. He sighed and crumpled up some emergency paper for unnoticeable paper balls and threw it and it hit her right on her head without him having to turn around. He smirked when she got agitated and continued on with her work. Ariyan finished her work and took their work to the teacher. When she came back, Gohan had thrown about fifteen paper balls that had all hit Videl head on.

Gohan was in a small giggling fit while Videl was fuming. She raised her hand and the teacher looked up from his grading. "Yes Miss Videl?" She slammed her hand on the desk and Gohan gave a face of mock fright that was obviously fake. "Gohan has been throwing paper balls at me for the past five minutes! Can you please make him stop so I can concentrate!" Gohan laughed a little. "Excuse me but I'm not the one who is observing the person in front of me like a bug under a microscope."

Videl just about threw a fit. "Miss Videl, is this true?" Videl just glared at Gohan before answering. "How would he know? He's supposed to be blind! I'm not saying I am but seriously! I don't even think he's really blind at all. I think he has a fake handicap!" The class gasped and The Twin Terrors got extremely serious faces on. "How would you know Videl? I've been getting help from THE Bulma Briefs since I was twelve on this matter and I'm making progress. My sight will never be regained but I will still improve. So if I were you, I'd shut that fat mouth of yours and move along with your own business." Gohan said with a dead serious tone.

Videl glared at him but didn't continue. Gohan gave a cocky smirk before sitting down. He rubbed his hand. It was actually starting to sting. Ariyan gave him a concerned look but he stinging went away. 'Huh, that's weird.' Gohan thought. Riley had bitten Gohan in the past and it normally felt like this and he wasn't poisonous so Gohan just shrugged it off.

Gohan undid the wrapping and looked at a nice and clean bite mark that had absolutely nothing wrong with it. He wrapped it back up and waited around for the rest of the class to finish. Eventually the bell rang and he ran out with Ariyan on his tail. Their next class was P.E so they were excited and couldn't wait to outdo everyone again. They got there and ran to their locker rooms. They got changed before everyone else had a chance to get there and ran out to go play a little basketball before everyone did get there.

They played for about five minutes before people started walking in and the coach came in. They put the ball up and went up to the coach. They were his personal assistants so they got to sit on the bench while everyone else sat on the floor. The coach blew his whistle and everyone lined up. Videl unfortunately just so happened to be in this class. And to add to it, today they were supposed to have a special guest. "Okay class, today we will be having a special guest. He is the martial arts legend that we all know... Hercule Satan."

Hercule came out of the coach's office and started doing ridiculous poses. Videl slapped her forehead and Ariyan had to hold Gohan back from killing him. "Hey kids, today I'll be teaching you martial arts. If you have martial arts experience, go to that side of the gym, if you're new to this, go to the other side. And Videl, you can stick with me." Gohan had to be dragged to the experienced side of the gym which only consisted of about eight people out of about ninety.

They lined up and Gohan gained control of himself as Hercule walked to the experienced side of the gym. The coach took the other side. "Okay, I want you to pick a partner and you'll spar somewhere on this side of the gym. I don't want you to pick your partner cause they're your friend. I want you to pick your partner because of strength." Gohan and Ariyan got together but Videl walked over to them. "He said not because they're your friends, because you need to have equal strength." Gohan shook his head.

"We are the strongest ones in this school so don't get up in our business." Videl frowned. "Whatever but if either of you overpower the other by a long shot, I'll split you up." Ariyan and Gohan smirked in reply. She hmphed and walked towards her dad and told him their conditions. Hercule got a good look at Gohan. He looked familiar somehow. He shrugged it off and observed the rest of the class. Meanwhile Gohan and Ariyan had started their spar off really slow as in human slow but were still having the best and most action packed spar of the class.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the spar escalated into a much more fast and powerful fight. Ariyan unfortunately lost herself in the fight and fired and blast at Gohan which was thankfully and easily extinguished. But Videl and Hercule had seen it and Hercule was having flash backs. "Alright, time to take a break!" Hercule yelled throughout the gym. Everyone stopped and sat down exhausted except for the saiyans who hadn't lost a breath. Hercule went over to Gohan who turned around before he could get there.

Hercule saw almost pure hate in his eyes and along with that was the blind fog with criss cross patterns going through it. Gohan chuckled. "You're staring." Hercule snapped out of it. "Can you please come with me? We really need to talk. And you too." He took both of the kids to the coach's office and locked the door. Hercule turned to them. "Are you who I think you are?" Gohan shrugged. "Depends on who you think I am." Hercule groaned. This was going to be tricky. "Delivery boy? If that nickname suits you then please don't use it." Gohan said with regret mixed through his voice.

"Umm yah. Please don't make a fool outta me! I'm sorry, I thought you died during all of that hoopla!" Hercule was on his knees begging Gohan. "Whatever. Just be little liter on the subject. My dad and eyesight were lost on that day and every time you boast, it makes me want to kill you." Gohan stated with a smirk at the last part. Hercule gave a pathetic squeak and jumped back. "Alright Alright! Less boasting! Got it!" He unlocked the door and Gohan and Ariyan walked back to their places.

Author's Note: Don't worry, this will keep moving... just like you should be. NOW MOVE ALONG! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! Just kidding. I like you guys.


	15. Chapter 15

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: I got nothing. Anyway... Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 15

Gohan and Ariyan returned to the group and started sparring again. This time, they kept it down quite a bit with scowls of determination on their faces. Ariyan laughed and suddenly flipped Gohan into the air. He didn't quite expect it and landed on his back doing a flip as he did so. Hercule just looked on knowing full well that the kid was okay. Gohan jumped up and growled. "Well that wasn't nice." He wiped a bit of spit from his mouth before smirking. He lunged at Ariyan and dealt a few blows before she started blocking them.

They sparred for a good fifteen minutes before the bell rang and they had to get dressed. They got ready and rushed off to their last period of the day. They got in and sat down. The teacher told them they could just hang around the class since her teaching material was left at home. Gohan immediately turned to his friends and Ariyan settled on his lap. Across the room, Videl was furious. She smirked at a thought. She walked out of the classroom down to the office and stood in front of the lady at the desk. The lady looked up and immediately recognized Videl.

"Ummm yes Videl?" She questioned. Videl looked to see if anyone from class was watching her. "Ummm yes. Some of my friends told me to call them but didn't give me any numbers. Can you look up Son Gohan and Ariyan Briefs for me?" The lady looked spooked at the names but typed it in. "Ummm yes. I have their addresses and home numbers in the computer." The lady told Videl the info and Videl thanked her before returning to class. Gohan directed his attention to her as she walked in. Something wasn't right about her. He raised an eyebrow. She just sat down with a smirk. The bell rang and everyone rushed out. Gohan and Ariyan pushed their way through the crowd towards the stairs that led to the roof. They rushed up the stairs and jumped onto the roof.

They looked around to see if anyone was watching before jumping off and flying home. As they were going through the clouds, Videl had taken out her cell phone and dialed the number to Gohan's house. "Hello Son residence." Videl smirked. "Ummm yes this is one of Gohan's classmates. I'm new to the school and concerned about your son's behavior." On the other line, ChiChi didn't look convinced. "Well I think you have the wrong number. Gohan is one of the best students in the school. I've looked at his records multiple times and he hasn't done anything wrong." Videl interrupted her.

"Well he's been nothing but a jerk to me these passed couple days! Him and Ariyan have stuck glue in my seat AND showed me up in front of my dad! They've been nothing but jerks and the faculty here is made up of nothing but pansies who're too scared to tell you! I'm the only one brave enough to tell you because I'm Videl Satan who happens to be the strongest girl on the planet and teachers were too scared to tell anybody!" ChiChi hmphed on the other line. "Well now I'm sure you have the wrong number. Gohan and Ariyan... well maybe Ariyan would never do that! Good day to you!" ChiChi slammed the phone down and the line went dead. Videl was shocked.

She had expected to hear things like 'Oh my, he'll be in trouble when he gets home.' Not that. Whatever, she still had Ariyan's parents to call. She quickly dialed the number and waited. A gruff "What is it?" answered. She smirked before talking. "Ah yes. Ummm I'm one of Ariyan's classmates-" She was cut off. "She won't be having anyone over. She has training to attend to." Videl sighed. "Actually I called to report that her and Gohan-" She was cut off again. "The brat has nothing to do with this. She had best not be doing things in public with him."

She almost groaned. "What I'm saying is that Ariyan has been terrorizing the school for years and has been a jerk to me, Videl Satan, daughter of-" She almost exploded when she was interrupted yet again. "I know that buffoon just get on with it. But if that is all then you have just wasted my time. There is nothing wrong with what she's doing so just stick to your own business. Goodbye!" The other line went dead and Videl just stared out into space slack jawed.

She walked home and got on to the computer. She looked up Bulma Briefs' Husband. So many results came up, it took her a minute to process what she was looking at. She looked at the results and found that apparently he had the title to Most Dangerous Man In The World Besides Hercule Satan. She looked at a couple pictures and was amazed. He was one of those magicians her dad had told her about. He pretended to shoot light beams out of his hands during the Cell Games and was almost killed. She looked up Son Goku even if she already knew who he was.

Most of the results had to do with his victory over King Piccolo but there were some new results. Apparently Goku had died at the Cell Games but during the games he was also using the light tricks. She shook her head. They were such wimps to consider using those tricks. She ran up to her room to get her homework done with these thoughts running through her head.

Gohan got home late that night after working on a project with Ariyan. He closed the door and turned around to see his mother with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Ummm hi mom." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Did you know that I got a call from one of your friends? She said that you've been mean to her. Videl Satan, daughter of the buffoon that took your credit. I told her she must have had the wrong number because you would never have done such a thing as pour glue in her seat." Gohan was sweating bullets but kept calm. "I don't know any Videls and I have no clue what she's talking about." ChiChi eyed him carefully. The phone rang. She answered it. Her ear was almost blown off by a very angry Vegeta. "WOMAN! YOUR BRAT HAD SOME BRAT FROM SCHOOL INTERRUPT MY TRAINING GOING AFTER MY BRAT! GET HIM UNDER CONTROL!"

ChiChi held the phone away from her ear but both her and Gohan could still hear him. He stopped and she held the phone back to her ear and yelled back. "I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! GOHAN NEVER DID ANYTHING!" She heard some grumbling on the other line before it went silent. She slammed the phone down. "OKAY! SOMETHING'S GOING ON IF IT WAS ENOUGH TO MAKE VEGETA ACTUALLY PICK UP THE PHONE!" Gohan was freaking out. "Awww come on ChiChi go easy on him." ChiChi fainted and Gohan looked up with tears in his eyes. "D-Dad?" Goku laughed.

"Of course! Who else do you know calls you from Otherworld?" Gohan laughed a little. "Anyway, that wasn't what I called you for. I hear there's a martial arts tournament in a little while." Gohan thought for a second. "Ummm yah Ariyan won't leave me alone about it." Goku was scratching his head up in Otherworld. "Who's Ariyan?" Gohan groaned. "I'll tell you after you tell me what's going on." He could hear Goku sigh before laughing. "Okay! I'm going to get to come down for twenty four hours on the day of the tournament!" Gohan just stared into nowhere. His dad was coming back. He would get to see his dad again. His thoughts were interrupted by his dad. "Soooo who's Ariyan?" Gohan shook his head. This would be a story.

"Well she's another saiyan we found after The Cell Games. She's been staying with Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks for a couple years. I'll introduce you to her when you come down." Goku laughed at the tone Gohan was using. "Gotcha. Tell everyone I'll see them at the tournament!" Gohan smiled. "Alright." Gohan looked down at his mother who was still unconscious on the ground. He picked her up and put her on the couch. He went upstairs to see Goten in his room coloring in some coloring books. He didn't seem to have heard Goku so Gohan just went to his room and laid down on his bed. He thought back to the events of the day before falling asleep.

Author's Note: What do think? Review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! It was spring break and I forgot to write this chapter and it's late and OMG I'm so sorry. Ummmm... Okay I'm calming down. I don't know if I'll be able to post next week but I'll try. Anyway... Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 16

Days passed with Gohan and Ariyan training everyday after he had told everyone. They even locked Vegeta out of the gravity room on more than one occasion. He would always bang on the door before complaining to Bulma who couldn't do anything because somehow, the Twin Terrors had hacked into the security system and changed the override code. They trained to their hearts content and worked on improving weak or rusty skills such as Gohan's accuracy while his opponent had their power down. His blindness had eventually raised his other senses such as hearing and touch sensitivity and that was a huge advantage.

He could hear a pin drop in a loud classroom if he wanted. He could also feel the air shift around as something moved so he could feel it close in on him when a punch was not even an inch from him. And he was training to improve that. The rest of the Z Gang was either training under harsh conditions or training with each other, pushing their bodies to their absolute limit and beyond. However some of the fighter weren't training as harshly. Krillin had a family to take of but his wife, 18, had forced him to fight. Now Yamcha was another story. He chose not to fight claiming that he had not shaped up to be a fighter and that was giving up fighting.

Ariyan still thought he was weak and this just proved it. Ariyan threw a punch at Gohan which he blocked at the last second. He was training by just feeling air movements which left him making at the last possible second. Ariyan swung a kick which he grabbed and threw her into a wall leaving a dent. She dropped her guard and called time out. She was tired and pretty hungry. "I'm hungry, let's go eat inside. Besides, I think Vegeta wants his gravity room back." Gohan quickly agreed after his stomach growled for the third time during their training session.

They opened the door and noticed that it was the end of the day by the sunset. The started to walk outside when Ariyan tripped over something that seemed oddly hard as a rock. She tumbled the stairs and landed on her rear. She heard laughing along with... snoring? She looked back and noticed two things. One, she didn't trip over a rock but a sleeping Vegeta. Two, Gohan was laughing his butt off and prodding Vegeta with a stick. He was out cold. Not knocked out, but sleeping. She got up and blushed. They walked inside where Miss Briefs was cooking dinner. "Oh you two are filthy. Training all day hmmm? Well go get cleaned up. Hurry! Dinner's almost done!"

Gohan and Ariyan raced up the stairs and fought over who got the bathroom closest to the kitchen. Ariyan won somehow and slammed the door in Gohan's face. He groaned and ran to the bathroom a floor up and at the end of the hall. He hated using this bathroom because it took twice as long to get to dinner and it was really small. But he didn't complain much and just took an extra short shower. He finished, got a towel and ran through the halls to his room where he got dressed. He listened and realized Ariyan was still in the shower. He ran downstairs and sat down at the table where Miss Briefs was laying out the food. "That was quick dear. Food's ready you can dig in."

She didn't need to say anymore. Gohan was already digging in while Bulma and Miss Briefs watched and nibbled on their own food. Ariyan later came crashing down the stairs. She ran and immediately sat down at the table all the while glaring at Gohan who just smirked. Vegeta ended up crashing through the door during the middle of them eating complaining about a sore neck and a bruise forming on his cheek that he swears he didn't inflict on himself. He left to his room after eating quite a bit grumbling about how he wasn't going crazy. Ariyan choked a little bit before shrugging it off and continuing eating. She finished and turned to Gohan. "Yah know, I think we should train all night. But yah know take naps in the gravity room when we get tired and all that. I want to win this tournament even if it means going through Vegeta."

Gohan stopped eating and wiped his mouth. "Well it's a good idea but you forgot some things. One, you also have to go through my dad and that's not easy and Two, my dad taught me when I was young and just before the Cell Games that rest is just as important as training." Ariyan hmphed. "Well fine if you don't want to. I'll just train by myself because you're too chicken to fight me throughout the night." She smirked after her comment and he growled. "Fine, but we have to get some rest." Ariyan smiled. "As far as I'm concerned, there is no night and day. Just breaks and training." They finished their food and told Bulma that they needed living quarters built into the gravity room which Bulma got to work on immediately.

They were going to rest during the days that Bulma made the improvements to the gravity room that way they'd have access energy during the whole thing. Those days passed and they got with they wanted after Vegeta threw a huge fit about it. Bulma made him a new spaceship with a gravity room in it so he could do something similar to what he did before the Cell Games which consisted of traveling through space and finding the best training environments. She programmed the ship to immediately come back to Earth a week before the tournament no matter what Vegeta did to it. It also had communications that way in case Vegeta couldn't get back to Earth, he could call her and she'd send someone to get him.

-One Week Before the Tournament-

"Gohan! I can't believe this! You broke another glass!" There was a large clash as another glass broke. "Oh not you too Ariyan!" Bulma was screeching her head off as the two saiyans who were currently in a competition to see who could last in super saiyan two the longest. It wasn't very hard for them to do and it was very similar to the time before the Cell Games. Gohan had brought this up four weeks earlier and so they started the competition. They had been driving Bulma crazy with all of the broken objects but now it was a fun week before the tournament and it was just a friendly competition.

They couldn't train anymore after they went through four gravity rooms so they got bored and now just travel the world to look for places to train. Vegeta landed in a desert somewhere on the planet and capsulized the ship. He took off for Capsule Corp. He wasn't in super saiyan or anything and he hadn't gotten much stronger unfortunately and he was extremely ticked off. He wanted to get in that gravity room as soon as possible. Fortunately, Bulma had been expecting this and built him one with the living requirements specially made for him. He dropped off the ship and immediately went in the gravity room after seeing the two super saiyans. They just played all over the world as if it was their playground.

He trained up until the day before the tournament... that is, after the gravity room broke... again. He just stopped and decided he wanted to rest and take it easy up until the next day. He had grown much stronger and was extremely confident that he could beat Goku in the tournament. The Twin Terrors' school had been shut down for the event because Videl went there and since she did, everyone in the school had free tickets to the tournament. Of course, any contestants in the school didn't need the tickets so they just got to skip school for a whole month before the tournament. Gohan and Ariyan included.

Videl was awfully ticked when she heard the Twin Terrors would be competing. She vowed to herself that she would defeat Gohan no matter what it took. The next day, everyone met at the tournament. Everyone except Ariyan and Gohan were looking for Goku. And everyone knew that they were a couple except for Goku. "Hey ummm guys, where's Gohan?" Everyone exchanged knowing glances. "You'll see him in a little bit. He's with Ariyan and that could only mean trouble." Piccolo said while checking the area around him for traps. Goku smiled knowingly. He'd see him in a little while.

Author's Note: Again, so sorry for the delay, I was in New Orleans for my spring break vacation and couldn't write. Anyways, review. PRETTY PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: I can't remember a lot of names of the competitors so I made a bunch up! Anyway... Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 17

Gohan and Ariyan had powered down to their normal state and were running around looking for games to play as everyone else decided to meet at the main gate before sign up. They played tons of games and won tons of prizes. But everything good must come to an end at some point. But now was not that time. They rushed to the main gate after getting a text from Bulma telling them to meet them there. They ran up to the group and stopped. Gohan felt a familiar energy. "Hey Gohan! I met your little brother earlier but you weren't with him at the time. I didn't want to bother you coming out and fetching you." He looked at Gohan expecting to see Gohan's determined and confident eyes only to see scratches that were teal colored.

He didn't do anything and neither did Gohan. Finally Goku came up and hugged his son who almost immediately burst into tears. Everyone watched as the father and son embraced. No one bothered them but they watched. "I'm so sorry Gohan." Goku whispered. Gohan gave a dry chuckle. "Don't be. I'm stronger than ever. I can't wait to fight for real. Sparring gets annoying after a while." He appeared to give a glance to Ariyan. Anyone who didn't know him before would have never guessed that he was blind. He could still move his eyes after all. He did it sometimes so he could focus. Ariyan snorted and he chuckled. He backed away from his father slightly. "Dad, this is Ariyan. That saiyan I told you about." Goku looked Ariyan up and down with a smile before holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Goku!" Ariyan shook it and smirked. 'Good grief she looks like Vegeta.' Goku thought.

"Nice to meet you Son Goku." Gohan put his arm around her and directed his attention to Goku. Of course by now everyone had left to the sign in station so they were alone. "Dad, me and Ariyan are a couple. And did I mention Vegeta and Bulma legally adopted her?" Goku was slightly surprised but now he knew where the smirk came from. "Alright. Let's go sign up! I can't wait for this. I'm itching for a fight!" Gohan grabbed his father and dragged him up beside the rest of the group. They quickly signed up and ran inside to where everyone was waiting.

They gathered around to talk about how Goku had been and what had happened in the seven years he was gone. Gohan looked up to see a helicopter landing. 'Oh great...' he thought. Ariyan was thinking along the same lines. Everyone looked up to see the aircraft land in a small cleared off area in the area. Reporters and photographers crowded the area around it. "What's all the noise about?" Goku asked scratching his head. "That's the former champion and his daughter's family helicopter. They just landed and they're known everywhere." Ariyan stated with vemon laced into every word she said. The ramp opened and Videl walked out with an arrogant smirk and arms crossed. She walked out and towards Gohan and Ariyan. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were just taking advantage of the break."

Gohan growled. "We're here to fight just like everyone else here." Videl turned to Ariyan. "Are you sure you wanna fight? You might break a nail... an arm or a leg." Ariyan had to be held back by Gohan. "YOU WILL KNOW THE MEANING OF BROKEN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! MORE LIKE SHATTERED! EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY WILL BE CRUSHED AND YOU WILL BE WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE WHEN I'M DONE!" Gohan covered her mouth to keep any oncoming profanities from escaping her mouth. "Calm down, you can get her in the ring." Vegeta said. He was obviously impressed with her display but annoyed with Videl. "Beat it girl!" He yelled. Videl smirked and scurried off.

Gohan turned to everyone. "She's just a brat." Ariyan jumped in and grabbed his arm affectionately. "And jealous." Gohan laughed. "True true. All she has is that blond bimbo and they're not even dating!" Ariyan laughed. "Isn't he with that other blondie? Eraser or Erasa I think was her name." Gohan chuckled and shook his head. "Those two were made for each other." Ariyan and him continued on with this while everyone else stared in awe. They had never seen this side of them. This must have been their school personalities. The gong rang and everyone turned towards the monk. "Welcome to the World Martial Arts tournament! You will line up single file and wait your turn to punch this punching machine. The competitors who score the highest move on to fight in the tournament!" Everyone got into a line and started punching the machine while a monk recorded their score.

Apparently Hercule had already punched the machine to that was set the highest score so far so now everyone was limited and had to get their scores just below Hercule's. The line moved on and everyone eventually finished up except Vegeta. He got lined up with the machine and pulled back his fist. "Stand aside!" He shouted before punching the machine into bits and pieces with one punch. The monks just cleared him and stared at him. "Y-you're in." One said before running off to get the extra. Vegeta turned towards Ariyan and Gohan. They were the ones who asked him to break it because Videl was behind him and they wanted to delay her. Vegeta and Ariyan smirked at each other before Ariyan gave him the thumbs up.

Gohan turned to Goku with a worried look on his face. "Where's Goten?" Goku smiled kind of nervous. "Well when we were signing up, Goten and Trunks were separated into a smaller division for the smaller kids." Gohan sighed. The kids weren't going to have much fun. "Come on! The Junior's division is about to start!" Ariyan yelled before grabbing Gohan and dragging him through the doors. When they got there, Trunks had some random kid crying under his foot. He kicked him out of the ring and the announcer shouted "And Angus is disqualified!" The whimpering kid ran in wailing his eyes out. Vegeta let out a chuckle and Goku laughed a little. "That sure is your boy Vegeta. I remember a similar situation. Sort of like deja vu." Vegeta gave another dry chuckle. He always kicked people around back when he was working for Frieza. Seems his son figured out how satisfying it is to see that.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Ariyan were running around playing with the games and stuff. They eventually got bored and checked the roster for the adult fights. All of the Z fighters who entered got a place and a few other weirdos. Suddenly they stopped on two names on the board. Videl and Jacob. How did this happen? Jacob couldn't be that strong! And Videl seemed weak enough. But they remembered, everyone in school is going to be somewhere in the stadium and they would be recognized. Ariyan turned to Gohan. "Competition's back on!" They both turned super saiyan two and relaxed. They wanted to keep the disguises up just so they didn't get bothered by classmates.

Besides, they could go back to normal in the rooms for the competitors. This was just for them not to be bothered by anyone who recognized them. They walked around and back to where the group was. Goku looked at them oddly. "Why are you two in Super Saiyan two? Isn't it stressful?" Gohan shook his head. "Not really. We've had a competition going on for four weeks. Ended a couple hours ago but we restarted it." Goku smiled and scratched his head. "I never thought of that before." Gohan sweatdropped. "Do you remember when me and you trained in the hyperbolic time chamber without coming out of super saiyan before the Cell Games? This is based off of that." Goku scratched the back of his head again. "Oh yah right. Look, Goten and Trunks are fighting for the championship!" He pointed towards the ring where Trunks and Goten were in their stances.

Author's Note: You guys got lucky that I was able to get this in. I had to finish this chapter after school and take some time from my free time sooooooo REVIEW! Whatever. I finished it today because I won't have internet tomorrow. Please review because I like hearing your thoughts!


	18. Chapter 18

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: I'm sorry it was a little late. The next one should be on time. I was busy over the weekend and I didn't have internet connection on Wednesday, Thursday, or the weekend so I had no chance of getting this any sooner. Anyway... Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 18

Goten and Trunks were in their stances inside the ring staring each other down. The announcer began the fight and they lunged towards each other, meeting at the middle sending a shockwave as their fists met. Trunks swept his foot around and kicked Goten in the side sending him across the arena before he immediately jumped up, came back, and before Trunks could do anything, he was kicked right in the stomach sending him towards the edge of the arena. He smirked and used his hands to propel himself up from the ground and did a flip before landing safely in the ring unharmed. Goten just smiled stupidly before finding himself up in the air from Trunks's counterattack. Trunks met him up at the peak of his flight and took his intertwined fists and slammed him back down to the arena. Goten landed and left an evident hole in the arena.

"What's the matter Goten? Can't take it?" Goten stood up and dusted his pants off. "Nope. I'm fine!" Goten said with a goofy smile. Trunks smirked and landed on the ground ten feet away from Goten. Goten took no time in lunging at Trunks landing a nice uppercut to the purple haired boy's chin. Trunks stepped back a few feet before smirking and lunging at Goten. Goten dodged most of Trunks's attempts at attacking which only frustrated Trunks. Goten slipped behind Trunks and held him in an arm lock. Trunks made struggling attempts at trying to get away which only ended him in stretching his arms out. "Hehe Goten, you know that if you let me go, I can give you any of my toys." Goten thought for a moment.

"But Trunks, if I got the prize money, I could get any of those toys." Trunks gave a nervous laugh. "Well the toys I can give you cost more than the prize money!" He nervously struggled again but Goten held him in place. "Hey! I don't think any of your toys cost more than one million dollars!" Trunks chuckled. "Well obviously someone hasn't seen all of the toys in my toy box." Goten slipped and Trunks took his chance slamming Goten down to the ring again. Goten got up and scowled.

Trunks just shrugged innocently before Goten flew up to his level. "That wasn't fair!" Trunks smirked. "I didn't break any rules and I don't see anybody telling me I couldn't do that so technically, there was nothing wrong with it." Goten scowled before responding. "Well that wasn't nice to do to your friend." Trunks just shrugged. "It's a fight Goten, we're going to see who wins no matter how it's done." Goten just scowled. Next thing he knew, he was the one in the arm lock. He struggled on instinct but he knew his attempts were futile. He kept struggling for a good minute before he just stopped and went limp.

"Well well well, looks like the roles have switched." Trunks said. "Throw the match and I'll go ahead and give you five of my toys, any of them." Goten thought for a moment before finally giving up. "Fine but you better keep your promise." They both landed before Trunks sent an uppercut up into Goten's jaw sending him out of the ring. Goten made no attempt to stop his landing and just allowed himself to fall into the grass. "You could have done that a little softer!" He yelled. Trunks just shrugged and turned to the goofball known as Hercule Satan. He obviously didn't want to fight Trunks.

He just kept boasting with a nervous look on his face. He walked up to Trunks and started whispering in his ear. "I know who you are and I respect your power so please just go easy on me!" Trunks just nodded before responding. "That doesn't mean I won't beat you!" Hercule gave a startled yelp before getting into his ridiculous stance. Trunks just huffed and got into his stance. The gong rang and they stared each other down. Hercule was sweating bullets. He had no idea how hard this kid could punch so he had no idea what to expect. 

Hercule suddenly got an idea. "I'm just going to give you a free punch. Right here!" He kneeled down to Trunks's level pointing to his cheek. Trunks scowled. "You are pathetic." Was all he said before sending Hercule flying out of the ring. Hercule jumped up and pretended that he let Trunks win while holding his throbbing cheek. "AHA look at how strong the little tyke is!" He was doing pretty well with being sarcastic and faking his fall. He eventually went in and it was time for the adults to make their way to the locker rooms. Everyone walked down to the locker rooms. Ariyan and Gohan were already there so they all just sat down and observed their opponents. "Hey Gohan! Hey Ariyan!" Jacob walked up to them from behind.

Ariyan gave him a small hug and Gohan and him shook hands. "Hey Jacob! Where have you been?" Gohan asked rather confused that he hadn't seen Jacob the whole time. "Oh I was hanging out with Kitty, John, and Cary at the booths" Gohan let that thought process just before Ariyan burst out. "Everyone's here?" Jacob nodded and slapped a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone from school got a free ticket so I'd be surprised if they didn't show up." Ariyan visibly paled. She hadn't put much thought into who would be seeing them fight. She now knew that she probably wouldn't be able to go to school after today.

"Hehe well umm can you make us a promise?" Jacob looked confused. "Depends on what it is." Ariyan sighed. She mentally told Gohan what she was going to tell Jacob. _Hey Gohan, I think I'll ask him if he'll still be our friend after today._ Gohan appeared to disapprove. _Well alright but he will __probably change his mind after he sees us fight._ He frowned and Ariyan nodded. "Well, can you promise to still be our friend after this tournament?" Jacob, thinking that it was a winning or losing issue, was quick to respond. "Of course! Why wouldn't we be. I'll still be your friend after today!" Ariyan just smiled nervously as he gave her a hug. The Z Fighters watched the exchange totally understanding the feeling behind that question. Goku smiled sadly. He knew how this was going to end.

The gong rang and the announcer told everyone to report to the ring. Jacob waved and walked to the ring. Gohan put his arm around Ariyan's shoulders because she never had any friends outside of school besides him and his family and he would probably be one of her only friends after today. She smiled and looked up at him. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "It'll be alright. If they are really are our friends, they'll still be our friends after today." Ariyan smiled and hugged him really tight. "I know." She whispered. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out to the arena.

Everyone but Vegeta smiled or gained a rather envying expression watching the couple whisper to each other. Goku smiled remembering the times him and ChiChi would do that sort of thing. He led everyone else out and they waited. He observed the competition. There were a bunch of fools,Videl, that kid that Ariyan was upset over, a small purple elfish man with a tall red man that seemed to loom over him wherever he went, and the Z Fighters. But what bothered him were these two men with M's on their foreheads. They never said anything and always seemed to glance in the Z Fighter's direction. The gong rang again. It was time for them to draw their slots.

Author's Note- Sorry it was a little late and extremely slow moving but I'm not feeling well. I tried but there were technical difficulties.


	19. Chapter 19

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: I don't remember much of the tournament so I'm doing the slots by memory. And did I mention I haven't watched the tournament for at least eight months soooooooo anyway... Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 19

They walked out to the ring and waited for their names to be called. Ariyan was first right off the bat. "Ariyan Briefs, please come draw your slot." Ariyan smiled and walked up to the box. She drew a ball and handed it to the announcer. "Ariyan Briefs has drawn number six!" She walked back to her group with a smirk. "What's with the unusual amount of sureness?" Gohan asked. "Six is my lucky number." Gohan just shrugged. The announcer started a routine and soon everyone was called and had drawn then he started announcing the full bracket.

"Okay for our first fight we'll have Videl verses Stopavich, then for the second fight we'll have Shin versus Piccolo, the third fight, Ariyan versus Jacob, fourth, Kabito versus Gohan, fifth, and we all know the result of this match, Mr. Satan versus Captain Chicken, then for the sixth match, Krillin versus Yamu, then for the seventh, former champion Son Goku versus Vegeta, and last but not least, for the eighth, Miss Eighteen versus Mighty Mask! Now lets get this party started with the first match!"

Gohan kept scanning Stopavich and was getting very unusual feelings from him but there was something else mixed into it. Like someone had control over him or something. All Gohan knew was that there were two presences in both Yamu and Stopavich. They were both being controlled by the same person. Gohan frowned. What had this world come to? Not to mention Shin and Kabito were radiating something and it wasn't power and it was sort of creeping him out. He noticed Ariyan was a little jumpy about her match with Jacob. But who could blame her? She is way stronger than her best friend and now she has to find a way to fight him but not exactly hurt his feelings for keeping their power secret.

This wasn't exactly Gohan's ideal tournament. Ariyan wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned onto his shoulder. She wasn't much higher than his shoulder in height so this was alright because he was rather tall to begin with. He rubbed her shoulder a little. She looked up at him and he gave a sympathetic smile. She smiled and adjusted herself to where she was wrapped up in his arms while she leaned on his chest. "You'll be fine. He'll understand." Ariyan just nodded and smiled a little.

Videl and Stopavich's match began and Videl was already being pummeled from the start. Gohan and Ariyan didn't really like her but this was outrageous! They watched with clenched fists as Videl was basically tortured on the ring. Everyone else was speechless and no one could stop the match that is until Yamu spoke. "Let the girl live and stop toying with her. We have other motives." Stopavich just nodded and threw Videl out of the ring. She landed with an audible thud and was rushed off to the medical wing. Stopavich just smirked and joined Yamu at watching the tournament.

"Well I just got news that Videl will be okay but has severe injuries and will not be joining us for the rest of the tournament. But the show must go on! Ariyan and Jacob, please make your way to the ring!" Gohan noticed how Ariyan tensed before gripping his arm painfully tight. "You'll be okay. I understand you guys are best friends but you just have to fight and get it over with. Think like Jacob! He's acting like it's a sport like the way it should be! He's having fun. So stop letting this get to your head and see what all he can do!" Gohan felt Ariyan's confidence swell and he smirked.

She smirked back and walked out to the ring where Jacob was waiting. "What took you so long? Saying bye to your boyfriend before you get pummeled?" Jacob gave a chuckle before falling into a flawless stance. "Nope, just telling him how long you'll need to skip school due to your injuries." She fell into her stance and smirked that special smirk that could make your enemies quiver in fear. Jacob smiled and the gong was rung for them to fight.

Jacob launched himself forward with surprising speed for a human. Ariyan dodged all of his punches and kicks before finally swiping her leg across his feet making him slam into the ground. They both shot up and stared each other down with smirks on their faces. "You're good, I'll give you that much. But not good enough." Ariyan stated before flashing behind him and punching him very lightly. He fell forward from the force of the punch and front flipped himself so he wouldn't hit the ground. He looked at Ariyan in amazement. She must be one of those fighters who could fly, go at the speed of light and shoot energy blasts from their hands that his uncle told him about.

His cousin Lime even met one while he was out with his mother at West city on vacation. She never mentioned his name but Jacob did know that the guy that she met had saved her from drowning and helped them around the time of the Cell Games. He was apparently a fighter there known as delivery boy and he could do just as his uncle said. Jacob focused as Ariyan taunted him. He smirked and ran forward trying to increase his speed as fast as possible to see if he could bring out her powers. He managed to land a punch to her stomach but she only flinched slightly before back-handing him across the ring. He slid down towards the edge before stopping himself. He looked up and Ariyan was nowhere to be found.

His eyes widened and he looked frantically for her. He finally looked up when he felt something on his head only to find that she had somehow got on his head and was standing on it. He swiped his hand across his head in and attempt to get her off. She flew off and back flipped off and landed in front of him. He jumped up into stance and held his head. "Do you have any idea how much you weigh?" Ariyan shrugged before getting serious but Jacob could also see a little bit of regret in her eyes.

She disappeared in thin air before whipping by his ear. "Sorry." She punched him in the stomach making him double over and cough up some blood and land on his knees before she kicked him off the ring and into the grass. He slowly got up holding his stomach and wiped his mouth. Ariyan got off the ring and ran to him so she could attempt to support him. "Oh no did I punch poor little Jacob a little too hard?" He chuckled before responding. "I don't need any help. But you could have been softer. Ummm lets go over to Gohan. I need to ask you two a few questions."

Jacob and Ariyan walked over to Gohan pulled him off to the side. Jacob made sure that no one was in earshot before talking. "You guys are part of the golden warriors aren't you?" Gohan and Ariyan stood stunned. Jacob sighed. He knew they would tense up about this. "I just want to know." Gohan wrapped his arms around Ariyan and pulled her to his chest before speaking. "And if we are?" Jacob just shrugged as if he didn't care. "Well it'll be okay with me if you are. It's not really a big deal. It's just, my cousin, Lime, met one of you just before the Cell Games." Gohan directed his attention to him immediately. "Lime's your cousin?" Jacob nodded.

"Interesting. I save her from a river and all of a sudden, I'm meeting her cousin in high school. Is she doing alright?" Jacob thought for a moment. "Um yah, she should be here in the stands. We could meet up with her after the tournament." Gohan nodded before the announcer came over the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, on to our next match, Gohan and Kabito!" Gohan let go of Ariyan before walking up to the middle of the ring where the tall, red-skinned person was standing. Back with the others, Ariyan and Jacob had joined the other Z Fighters and they were now being blocked by the short, purple-skinned man.

"Whatever happens, I don't want you to enter that ring. You hear me? No matter what happens, you have to let it happen." Ariyan stepped forward with obvious annoyance written all over her face. "Why should I not be able to help my boyfriend? You're not even that strong so if you'd please just step to the side-" Piccolo cut her off. "Ariyan, that's not how you talk to the Supreme Kai." Shin smiled and Ariyan whirled around and looked at Piccolo with wide eyes. He just nodded and she backed down. "He better be alright after this." She growled.

Meanwhile on the ring, Gohan and Kabito were sizing each other up before Kabito spoke. "Show me your true power. Turn into a super saiyan." Gohan was stunned but questioned it. "Why would you want to see that?" Kabito was obviously sort of annoyed so Gohan abided by his wishes. He transformed effortlessly before turning to Kabito. "But don't you want to see super saiyan two?" Kabito looked shocked for a second before he nodded. Gohan started screaming and the ground began to rumble. Tiles from the ring were being suspended in the air and electricity was crackling all over the ring.

Finally Gohan relaxed somewhat and the tiles fell back into place. Gohan glared at Kabito before he was tackled down by the two men known as Stopavich and Yamu. A large device was being aimed at him so he struggled in vain. He was stabbed with the thing and he let out an agonizing scream. He felt his energy begin to fade and noticed that Ariyan was being held back from getting him. He was angry that he was just being used and it was hurting both him and Ariyan but soon that anger disappeared as he was left on the ground with very little energy. The Z Fighters except for Ariyan all took off after the two while Ariyan jumped by his side. Kabito put his hands over him and soon he was feeling good as new. Jacob noticed this and gave the two a thumbs up before they took to the air with Kabito.

Author's Note: Okay, soooooo I don't remember much of this but I'll do my best. Anyway, ummmm review please!


	20. Chapter 20

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: Sorry it's late. My parents are messing with the schedule and I haven't been able to get a hold of any computers lately. Anyway... Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 20

"So we have to beat this Babidi guy or the world is going to be destroyed?" Gohan asked Kabito after he explained the situation. "That is correct. We had better quicken the pace if we are to catch up to my master and your friends." Gohan nodded and grabbed Ariyan's hand before transforming to a super saiyan and blasting forward towards their friends' power levels leaving Kabito to go at his own pace. Kabito was in deep thought and didn't notice they left until he felt the wind of Gohan's little burst. "Was he blind? No one ever mentioned it." He asked himself for taking off at top speed in an attempt to catch up.

Gohan and Ariyan found the group crouched down behind a bunch of rocks on a mountain gesturing for them to land out of sight of the two people that absorbed Gohan's energy. They landed and Shin told them to keep quiet. They watched as a tall red man walked out of the small building in the middle of the clearing with a short, bug looking thing at his side. They heard Shin let something out between a gasp and a growl. They couldn't ponder it very long because Kabito landed panting for air.

Shin grabbed him and shoved him down behind the rocks before the little group in the clearing could notice them. Ariyan turned to Shin. "Who are they? You obviously know them." Shin closed his eyes and sighed. "The short man is Bababi. He may look harmless but he is extremely dangerous. He's a wizard and can get in your head and change your strengths to weaknesses. And the tall red one is Debura, the demon king. How Babadi managed to control the demon king is beyond me but you should still watch out for him."

Ariyan scowled. This was going to be a tough one. She turned to Gohan who was also scowling down at the wizard and demon king. They could not have predicted what would happen next. Stopavich handed the device with Gohan's energy to Bababi expecting something out of it.

"Well I have no use for you anymore and to be honest, the world will end anyway, you can just die." Babadi gave him an intense glare then Stopavich exploded. He turned to Yamu who was shaking in fear. Yamu started running but it was too late. He exploded and Babadi started marvelling over the amount of energy in his hands.

Meanwhile, everyone stared on in shock. Ariyan turned to Gohan. She telepathically contacted him due to the fear building up about giving away their spot. _Gohan, I'm scared. He looks too strong to be beaten. Who does that to their own __partners! _Gohan gave her a reassuring look that she replied with a nervous one. _It's alright. We have my dad here. He can beat anyone! And we've both gotten stronger so if we need to help, we can. _She smiled nervously but nodded. She had to stop thinking like this.

Babadi walked back inside the building while Debura stayed outside. Debura looked directly up at them and they all ducked. All except for Kabito. Debura flashed in front of him and held his hand out right in front of Kabito's face. He let out a ki blast that destroyed Kabito on the spot. Everyone was paralyzed for a few seconds before they noticed Debura getting away. He disappeared into the building he came out of and the saiyans went to give chase. Shin's sharp cry of "No!" quickly stopped them. "Why?"

Shin looked frightened. "Because he'll kill us all before we even get close to Majin Buu!" Vegeta snorted. "That's it! We're letting him get away just because he'll supposedly 'kill us'! Stop wasting my time!" He flew in followed by Goku. Gohan and Ariyan looked at each other and nodded before following the older saiyans. Shin sighed and followed them in nagging the whole way. They entered a room that looked similar to Vegeta's gravity chamber but with a door on the side with an M on it.

"Well I guess that he went deeper into the ship." Goku mentioned his thoughts aloud. A few nodded their heads in agreement. Finally after about ten minutes, an alien that looked similar to Cui or Appeale can through the door. He introduced himself as Pui Pui. The saiyans all turned to each other and started playing rock, paper, scissors over who would get to fight him. Meanwhile, Shin was off in a corner fidgeting and fretting over any power level he sensed and how over-confident every saiyan he ever met was.

Eventually Vegeta won the game and got to fight Pui Pui. The match passed through rather quickly due to Vegeta's superior strength and skill. Pui Pui thought he had the advantage for the most part but was surprised in the end when Vegeta blew him to bits. A hole in the floor appeared and they all floated down to the next level. Again they waited,and waited, and waited for about twenty minutes until finally, a gigantic insect-like creature crawled out.

Goku, the second winner of rock, paper, scissors, got into stance. Yakon lashed out and Goku dodged. Or so it seemed. They both landed and Goku looked at his outfit. A slash opened up on the outer layer of his gi and he let out a startled yelp. "That was close!" he exclaimed and Yakon started chuckling. "So, he's a big one but he's quick." Gohan stated. Shin looked at him as if he were crazy before saying "That's what I was going to tell you! That Goku can't beat him!" Gohan just smirked. Yakon finally spoke up. "Hehehe... you were very lucky. But you won't be next time."

Goku looked up at him with a child-like innocence. "Huh, I better watch it. One slip and those claws will tear me in two." Babadi contacted them just then. "Listen to me. I need to hurry this up or Majin Buu will never be resurrected. So I'm sending you to Yakon's planet." All of a sudden, the lights began to fade and so did Yakon. Soon, no one could see anything, especially Yakon. Goku started feeling his way around but it didn't help him when he hit his knee on a rock that was sticking up out of the ground.

"A stone? That hurt!" He exclaimed when he looked at it. "Hey, what happened? Someone turned out the lights! I can't see a thing!" Goku said as he tried to look around. Gohan however, was having no problems. "The lights went out? That's interesting because everything's clear as day with me." Then they heard Yakon making noises and laughing at their blindness. He didn't appear to have heard Gohan. "Welcome to the planet of darkness!" He announced. "You're scratching your head aren't you?" he asked.

"You can see me?" Goku stopped scratching his head. Gohan leaned over to Shin. "It sounds like he feels right at home." Shin turned to him. "Yakon was born in this place. It's in the farthest part of the universe where no light can reach you. Thus, the planet of darkness." Goku seemed to be a little surprised. Gohan walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder which caused Goku to jump. "It's just me Dad. Listen, can I take this one? I can 'see' right now while you guys are as blind as bats. Yakon's only twenty feet up ahead and I can take him." Goku turned to him. "Sure! Just don't let too much energy go." Gohan let out a grunt of agreement before falling into stance.

Author's Note: Sorry, it was the first chance I could get to finish off this chapter. Also, I was just recently asked if I could update more often. The answer to that is sadly, no. I barely have enough time to get these chapters in and I don't think I can do any better any time soon. So, updates will remain once every week. Hopefully on Wednesdays or Thursdays but there will be days like this where I can't get a hold of a computer until later. Anyways review please!


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note- Sorry but I can't post this week. I'm about to take some major tests at school and I just don't have the time to post. Ummmm just be happy that I'm still working on this and not quitting. I would never do that to you guys but I seriously need to focus on school right now and this is a distraction that I can't let affect my school work. Thanks for reading up until now and I hope you understand. Next post will indeed be Wednesday hopefully if I can get the chance. Thank you for your cooperation. :-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: Finally on time! Anyways, sorry I had to skip the Debura fight but I really needed to get to the main points quickly. Anyway... Read On My Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z,

Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 22 _(Count this as 22 because that last note was counted as 21)_

Yakon started off by jumping back a good hundred feet. Gohan noticed this and leapt forward. He fazed through the air, quick as lightning, towards his opponent. Yakon chuckled before throwing himself to his left, successfully dodging Gohan. But Gohan expected this and used his momentum to swing himself around and smash Yakon's face in. Yakon cried out in pain and held his face. Gohan smirked in the darkness and lined up a kick with Yakon's midsection which successfully connected.

Yakon diverted his attention from his face down to his midsection that was throbbing with pain. Gohan saw this as an opportunity to land a few punches in and took it. Yakon had no where to run and just let himself be punched. _Yakon! This isn't what you're supposed to be doing! Fight back!_ Yakon groaned and started trying to cut Gohan with his arms that appeared to have blades on them. He started lashing out blindly at Gohan and Gohan just dodged him with ease. To him, this was just a normal battle. No light factor or the fact that he could be sliced to pieces if he was even a billionth of a second late.

He got punches in whenever he could but stuck to the dodging for the most part. Suddenly, his power dropped and he had no idea why. Yakon slashed a deep cut across his chest which started bleeding almost immediately. Gohan quickly powered up to super saiyan in defense and Yakon started eating the light off of him. He powered down when he felt Yakon's power increase with the more his increased. He started panting for breath but refused to ask for help.

Then he had it. He started powering up to the maximum and Yakon kept eating the light he produced. Yakon groaned after a while and after that, followed his demise. He exploded and Gohan powered down. He touched the cut on his chest and immediately cringed in pain. White flashed behind his eyes and he fell to the ground on his hands and knees. His hand had a ton of warm liquid dripping from it and he immediately felt very faint. He knew he was bleeding too much and it needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. He could feel the liquid coming from his chest start to pool around him. He heard Ariyan talking to him and holding his head meanwhile caressing his cheek.

He smiled weakly. "I-it's okay. J-just wrap it up and I'll b-be fine." he said just before he fainted. Ariyan sat above him with his head in her lap. She let out a whimper but didn't cry. Everyone else watched the exchange with pained expressions. Goku stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder. She got up and looked at him diverting all of her attention to him. "It's okay. He's not dead. I'll give him some of my energy and we can bring him with us." She smiled and watched as Goku leaned down and touched is son's forehead. Her smile widened when Goku realized what she did. He smiled and only gave off a little bit of energy for Gohan because apparently Ariyan had already given him a vast amount of energy and he didn't need much more.

Goku took off Gohan's shirt and wrapped it around his torso trying to stop the bleeding. The shirt was soon soaked but it slowed the bleeding. Goku carried Gohan down the next hole and they landed in a room that looked exactly like the last two. Ariyan stepped forward. "I want to take this one! I need to blow off some steam..." she stated before throwing punches and kicks at an imaginary figure.

She grew bored of doing this after about fifteen minutes and just sat down. Goku had long since laid Gohan down on the ground so she scooted over to him and started rubbing his cheek. He let out a pained moan after five minutes and she jumped back by the sudden noise. He tried to clutch the cut only to let out a strangled cry. He woke up almost immediately and tried getting up only for Ariyan to push him down lightly. "Don't..." She shook her head

He laid down and relaxed. His little rest didn't last long because Vegeta started clutching his head and screaming. It wasn't the pained yell that Vegeta would let out when he got hurt in combat. This was an all out scream that tore through the air and scared the living daylights out of everyone in the room. He fell to his knees screaming with his nails digging into his scalp. He started shaking his head still screaming and started thrashing before starting to power up.

The pain was indescribable. It felt as if there was a barbed wire snake mixed into his brain, coiling and tensing. Before he knew what was going on, he was on his feet with his head thrown back in super saiyan. The pain never stopped and he kept screaming. Finally, he gave in and it all went away. Any innocence he had before was sucked out of him and replaced with an overwhelming evil. But with that evil came power beyond his wildest dreams.

Gohan and Ariyan watched as Vegeta calmed down and went silent. Then he started chuckling. A sinister chuckle of pure evil that no one could listen to and not fear for their lives. Ariyan jumped up after pushing Gohan down and telling him not to move no matter what. She got into a protective stance in between Gohan and Vegeta. Vegeta stopped chuckling and turned to the two. "Aw now don't be like that. I only want Kakarott. You can go back to what you were doing." Ariyan relaxed into her stance but didn't take her eyes off of Vegeta.

He turned towards Goku who seemed totally relaxed except for the scowl on his face. Vegeta smirked. Even with that rat barking orders to kill the Supreme Kai in his head, all he wanted to do was kill Goku. They transported to the Martial Arts Tournament. "I refuse to fight you Vegeta!" Vegeta smirked. "Oh really now?" He held a hand up and fired, blowing an entire section of the stands into ashes.

Goku growled. Babadi sent a wave of pain down his spine and he wobbled. He eventually righted himself and glared daggers at Goku. "I don't care about the Kai! I'm going to defeat Kakarott!" He yelled to the wizard. "I have one request!" Goku shouted. "Fine! Fine! What is it?" They heard Babadi from all over the area. "Take us to a place were there are no people!" They transported to an abandoned area similar to the place they first fought. They got into their stances and prepared for a fight to the death.

Author's Note: FINALLY IT'S ON TIME! I'M SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT LAST WEEK! Ummm I'm sorry but I kinda forgot most of the Majin Buu Saga soooo I'm basically winging it. I want to hear your thoughts so pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee review! I haven't heard a thing from you guys for over a week! Maybe one person but that's about it! Wahhhhhhhh I feel like I've let you down with last week! Anyway... Please Review! :'-(


	23. Chapter 23

I'm sorry, my bro thought I was discontinuing this because I hadn't worked on it in forever so he put 'discontinued' in the summary. I'm not discontinuing this but I've been EXTREMELY busy. I'll update ASAP, I'm working on the next chapter right now. I lost my drive to write but I'm working to get it back. I'll update when I can. Sorry for the misunderstanding. :-(


	24. Chapter 24

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: I've been pretty busy so my brother THOUGHT I would discontinue the story because I hadn't worked on it in months but I'm still going to work on it. I'm working on this other sight as well so I don't know how much time I can spend on this one. I'm EXTREMELY sorry about this and it won't happen again. :-(

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and any of the characters. However, I do own Ariyan.

Chapter 24

Ariyan, Gohan, and Shin just stared in shock as the two lifelong rivals stared each other down. "He's actually going to do it this time." Gohan said. Goku broke the staring contest to look back at them. "Go take care of Majin Buu, I'll join you later." Gohan nodded and grabbed Shin by the collar of his shirt. "Come on!" He grabbed Ariyan's hand and they jumped into the now open door into Babadi's ship. The Supreme Kai was shruggling to keep his windpipe intact as they jumped into Babadi's ship.

Gohan started bleeding again when they landed in the ship. Gohan fell to the ground gasping for breath. "Get up Gohan! We can't do this without you!" Ariyan said. She looked up to see a group of weakling aliens. She easily took them out before lifting Gohan's arm and putting it around her shoulder. The door opened and they followed the Supreme Kai down it.

They saw the little rat-like wizard and the demon king watching a gigantic pink ball as it pulsed when they landed. "Ah you saiyans do put on a good show, but I believe it's too late!" Babadi yelled in his annoyingly squeaky voice. Ariyan growled a little but looked at Shin. He was paralyzed with fear. "Is this it Supreme Kai?" she asked. He nodded faintly.

Gohan felt it and chuckled. "It's just a big ball and a little rat along with a really angry um I don't know what that is. Anyway, it's nothing serious." Shin flicked Gohan in the head. The simple action made Gohan cringe. "Gohan! That is the wizard Babadi and Debura, the demon king! This is incredibly serious! Ariyan, you can set him down." Ariyan put him down and he chuckled again. "They're power together shouldn't have been a challenge for me but it could cause difficulty for Ariyan."

She kicked him slightly. "OUCH! STOP DOING THAT!" he yelled. She just smirked and got into stance. "Ah shouldn't we take this outside? It is a bit stuffy in here and we will need room for when Majin Buu hatches." Babadi said. "Paparapa!" he yelled. They were transported just outside the ship. "Who's first?" Debura asked. "Me! Bring it on!" Ariyan yelled. Debura got into his stance and Ariyan got in hers.

Gohan analyzed their powers and realized that Ariyan should have become a Super Saiyan by now. She was too powerful for this form. He shrugged it off for now. Her power was going to be limited in the fight because she couldn't transform and he was slightly concerned she would lose because of it. The fight never began. The ball started steaming and moving and everyone directed their attention to it.

"Yes! Buu is going to hatch! You are too late Supreme Kai! He is at full power! Buu is at full power!" Shin looked on in fear. Ariyan decided she'd had enough. She started shooting various blasts at it. She eventually lined up for a kamehameha. She shot and the ball went flying into the air. It landed and nothing happened. Everyone jumped back in surprise when it split in half.

The smoke cleared and nothing was in it. "Ha! Your plan has failed Babadi! Maybe being kept in captivity for so long made him disentrigate! Your plan has failed! Just like you father's!" Shin was too busy gloating over the failure to realize that the pink clouds in the air were starting to take shape. Ariyan noticed and Gohan could feel the beginnings of the power. Ariyan looked up and had Shin look up. He immediately stopped and realized the problem.

"What are they looking at Debura?" Babadi asked. They looked up to see Buu just finishing taking shape. "Is that Buu? Are you sure that's him?" Ariyan asked. Gohan was paralyzed with fear. His hightened sensing abilities allowed him to feel just how evil and powerful Buu was ten fold. Shin was in the same condition. "Yes. I could never forget a face of pure evil." She was confused but decided not to take any chances.

Buu started walking around like a toddler just learning how to walk with his arms out to keep balance. He had this smile on his face that made him look innocent enough. Ariyan let her guard down and watched. "Majin Buu! Come to me!" He wobbled over to Babadi and made faces and whatnot. "That's enough Buu! Do you want me to seal you in that ball again?" Buu shook his head. "No." Babadi laughed a little. Debura sat there looking on in disbelief.

"Master, this can't be Buu! Perhaps those years in captivity have made him defective. This is clearly a deformed version and can't be the real Buu!" Buu watched and thought for a second. "You talk about Buu?" Debura smirked. "Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?" Buu's smile turned into a frown. "You make Buu mad!" Buu rushed forward and punched Debura into one of the surrounding cliffs. He didn't come out so Buu started playing again.

Ariyan and Shin watched in fear as Gohan just laid on the ground in defeat. He could feel the power off of Buu and knew that they were done for. "We have to leave! Now!" Shin yelled. Ariyan grabbed Gohan and took to the air and Shin followed them. "Majin Buu! As your master, I command you to go kill that annoying rat Kai and his friends!" Majin Buu smiled evilly and dug his feet into the ground.

He took off and appeared right in front of Ariyan and Shin. He threw a punch at shin which sent him flying towards Babadi. Buu looked at Ariyan and her eyes widened. She had never been in an actual fight against an evil force and this was extremely scary. She held on to Gohan who was also paralyzed with fear. Buu punched her down to the ground and she landed on her back with Gohan on her stomach. She laid him down and got up. She saw Shin trying to fight back and rushed over to him. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" She yelled. 

The blast sent a hole straight through Buu. Buu didn't do anything. "Who shoot Buu?" He yelled. He turned around to see Ariyan panting with her arms still extended. Buu looked extremely angry He started steaming. Ariyan ran back to Gohan and picked him up. "You make Buu angry! Pow! Pow! Ow! Ow!" He continued his little chant as he powered up a blast. Ariyan's eyes widened as Majin Buu unleashed a huge ball at the two of them. She couldn't move quick enough.

Both of them were pressed up against the front of the ball and began to be pushed through the air. Ariyan was screaming in pain because of the way she was hit. It exploded over a forest because Shin shot it and they fell to the ground. Gohan hit the ground first and Ariyan landed ten feet away from him. Both their power levels disappeared to everyone. Vegeta and Goku stopped fighting when they felt the power that Buu was producing. "I know you felt that one Vegeta! We have to do something!" Vegeta stopped. "You know what? Let's do it." Goku smiled. "Really? I'm glad you see it my way Vegeta."

Goku turned his back to Vegeta trying to get the sensu bean that he had forgot that he had earlier. Vegeta brought his hands together and swung. He hit Goku in the back of the head, successfully knocking him unconcious. He fell to the ground and dropped the bag and the sensu bean fell out. "So even you can prove weak when you let your guard down." He said. He bent down and grabbed the bean. "I'm taking Buu myself."

Author's Note: Again, sorry. I'm gonna try to update more but it won't be as consistant as it used to be. I'm working on three other stories on another website but I'm gonna try to keep up with this one.


	25. Chapter 25

**Blinded for Life**

Author's Note: Okay, the chapters should be more accurate now. I've got a few updates ready. At least enough to get me back on my feet! I MIGHT update about once a month if I'm lucky so don't be expecting it every week like it used to be. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any of the characters.

Chapter 25

Everyone directed their attention to Babadi's ship when a gigantic explosion occured. "My ship! WHO DID THAT?!" Babadi screamed. A figure appeared out of the smoke and chuckled. Up along the cliff, the newly not frozen in stone Piccolo and Krillin were beside Trunks and Goten who were cheering Vegeta on.

"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Babadi asked still wide-eyed from the explosion. Vegeta chuckled and the Supreme Kai started struggling. Everyone ignored the Supreme Kai and Babadi growled. "Are you the one who blew up my spaceship?!" he yelled. Vegeta chuckled again. "That's right! It was a little messy but it was the quickest way to get the job done."

Babadi growled again. "Ugh! But why?! I never gave you an order to destroy my ship! So why did you do it!" He yelled even louder. Vegeta smirked and looked at Buu. "I assume that big ugly blob there is Majin Buu? If so, you're the one that killed Gohan and Ariyan!" Back up on the cliff, Piccolo collapsed. He'd heard what Vegeta had said and it hit him to the core.

Trunks looked up at him. "What is it Piccolo? What did my dad say?" Krillin looked at the two and noticed how tense Piccolo was. "Piccolo?" he asked questioningly. Piccolo just sat there in stunned silence. Back in the forest where Gohan and Ariyan were, Ariyan started to stir. She got up but realized how weak she was and fell back down. No one could feel her still as she started moving around. She opened her eyes and looked at Gohan.

She could feel him but just barely. She crawled over to him and started sobbing knowing that he wouldn't last much longer. "G-Gohan. I n-never got to tell you how I feel about you. I-I'll go get help! You're going to be okay. I swear it!" She got up and started limping away towards where she felt the battle was. She could clearly feel Vegeta getting riled up for a fight. It hurt her because Vegeta had kind of been like a father to her in some ways and she knew that this fight was going to kill his pride.

She limped before finally gaining enough power to fly towards the battle. She finally landed just outside the battle field and her eyes widened at the scene playing in front of her. Vegeta was trying to beat Majin Buu but he didn't take ANY damage! Ariyan looked around to see Babadi yelling at Buu to beat Vegeta like everyone else but she didn't see Debura anywhere. She looked around the cliffs thinking she sensed something but it quickly disappeared. Buu flew out of a crater that Vegeta had cause and simply regenerated.

Vegeta, held out his hand and powered up. Ariyan watched as Babadi yelled at Buu to kill Vegeta. "That's it! Kill him in 1...2..3!" Vegeta powered up even more after three and shot a very concentrated beam through Buu. Buu flew back and remained motionless for about a minute before his fist clenched, surprising Vegeta slightly. Buu got up then fixed the hole in his stomach. "What is he? Immortal?" Vegeta asked himself. Ariyan watched in horror as Buu crossed his arms in an X over his chest and began powering up.

Buu soon had a pink circle around him and then...he let it go. The wave of power knocked Ariyan back just after she saw Vegeta crossed his arms in front of him in an attempt to protect his face. She slammed into the cliff and was pinned there until the wave went away. She was soon buried under millions of rocks and her only hope was to raise her power. She didn't have the power to get out so she could only hope someone were to find her. She soon heard someone moving rocks out of the way above her.

She winced when someone grabbed her arm and dragged her out but kept her eyes closed. "Ariyan! Are you okay?! Wake up! Come on wake up!" she heard a voice and opened her eyes to see a four blurry figures looking at her. She groaned and tried to sit up only to fall back down. "Whew at least you're okay." she heard Krillin say and growled. "Shut...up..." she muttered. "Well, she's still got the spirit." Piccolo said. Ariyan's vision cleared and she rubbed her eyes. "G-Gohan..." she muttered. Her eyes widened when she realized she couldn't feel him.

"N-No..." she mumbled before getting up and looking around frantically. Piccolo grabbed her from behind and they flew to wherever they were going to watch the fight from. "Look, I know you're sad because he's gone but there's nothing you can do! The boys don't know so don't go off and blurt it out!" Piccolo whispered as they landed. Ariyan stood up and limped over to the edge of the cliff where they saw Vegeta with blood running down his arm. "Father!" Trunks exclaimed.

Ariyan slammed her fist into a boulder making it crumble. "What happened to you Ariyan? I know you couldn't have been this hurt just because of some rocks." Krillin asked. "Buu. Gohan and I were trying to protect the Supreme Kai long enough so we could escape but Buu was too powerful. He blasted us into a nearby forest but I think Gohan took the worst of the attack. He's still out there but he's weak. He's also stable enough to stay alive throughout this entire thing." Ariyan said. Piccolo, believing she was making up the story for the kids, glanced at the ground.

"I don't think even Vegeta will be able to stop Majin Buu on his own. Ariyan, if we had sensu beans, we'd give them to you. Gohan, Goku, and Supreme Kai are all gone. It hurts me to say but I'm afraid Vegeta and Ariyan are the Earth's last hope." Piccolo told everyone. "Hold on! My dad is way too strong to lose to that creep! Right Ariyan?" Trunks asked. "I don't know Trunks. I just hope so." Ariyan muttered. Everyone directed their attention back to the fight when Buu landed in front of Vegeta.

"You no fun! You go bye bye!" Buu said as he waved at Vegeta. Then, he did the most disgusting thing Ariyan had ever seen. He pulled a chunk of bubble gum like stuff from his stomach and stretched it. "Ugh what a discusting creature. What is he up to now?" Vegeta asked himself. Buu let go of one end of the putty and let it spring before going slack. "Oh come on!" Vegeta exclaimed with disgust in his voice.

Buu started skipping towards Vegeta with the putty in his hands before shooting a pink ki beam at Vegeta who dodged it. He started spinning the putty as he shot constant ki blasts keeping Vegeta moving before Vegeta said something which made Buu yell and shoot a huge beam out of his mouth. Vegeta fazed out of the way and reappeared just out of the beam's range making Buu smirk. Buu let the putty go and it wrapped itself around the unsuspecting Vegeta, trapping him and constricting around him.

Vegeta fell from the sky while Buu laughed as he struggled. Trunks stood in horror and watched as his father tried in vain to get out of the pink putty. Buu kicked the blob that was incasing Vegeta and laughed as Vegeta let out a pained gasp. Buu fell from the sky and landed on Vegeta making him let out another pained gasp and spit up blood. "Vegeta's a goner! Man I wish Goku and Gohan were here! Where the heck are those guys anyway?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Hey! They'll be here Krillin! Just wait!" Goten yelled. Piccolo and Ariyan looked at Trunks who was gritting his teeth and willing himself not to go out there and help. "Stay where you are Trunks! We can't afford to lose you too! And you'll just cause Vegeta more pain if you go down to help!" Piccolo said to the purple haired boy. Ariyan looked down at Vegeta who was pinned under Buu and couldn't get free to defend himself from the fists that just kept coming at his face.

Trunks finally had enough and powered up to super saiyan before blasting down to help. "Trunks! Wait up!" Goten yelled before powering up as well and getting ready to chase Trunks. He was flying when Piccolo grabbed his hand in an attempt to stop him. "I won't let you go down there! It will only make things worse!" Piccolo yelled. "Let me go! Trunks needs my help! If I were Gohan, I'd say to let me go and you would wouldn't you?!" Goten yelled.

Piccolo, struck in the moment, loosened his grip and Goten took off. Ariyan, realising they were going to get in trouble, took off after them at a rather slow pace and landed a short ways away from Vegeta when Trunks kicked Buu through several cliffs. Ariyan ran up to Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks before tripping and coughing. She got up and helped them get the pink putty off of Vegeta before finally falling back to the ground on her hands and knees. It unwrapped with ease and they all looked at Vegeta as his breathing was beginning to trouble him.

"Dad?" Trunks questioned. "It's alright now. We're here." Goten said as they gathered around Vegeta. Ariyan watched at both the boys tried to wake him up. "Come on Dad! Wake up! Please wake up!" Trunks began to shake Vegeta. "Is he alive?" Goten asked. Trunks immediately turned around and began to yell at him. "Of course he is! My Dad is the toughest guy in the whole world!" Trunks yelled with tears starting to gather in his eyes. "Yeah but he got hurt real bad." Goten said.

"Hey Goten! Clean out your ears and listen okay!" Trunks yelled making Goten actually start cleaning out his ears. "My mom told me that he used to be the prince of every single saiyan!" Trunks exclaimed looking at Vegeta. "Ah! He's a p-prince?!" Goten asked. "That's right! He's a prince Goten, A PRINCE! And there's no way a prince could lose to a stupid monster!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta started breathing correctly and barely opened his eyes to see Ariyan laying a little off to the side and Goten and Trunks next to him. "That's it Dad!", "He's awake!" the two kids said.

"Trunks, my son." Vegeta muttered as Trunks helped him sit up. His eyes widened and he pushed Trunks slightly. "Wait! Where is Majin Buu?!" Vegeta hurriedly asked. He glanced at Ariyan who was still laying on the ground from the energy she sasted trying to get to Vegeta. Vegeta finally got up and glanced at Piccolo who had just cut Babadi in half. "Trunks, listen to me, you need to take good care of your mother and Ariyan." Vegeta said before looking off in the distance and grinning.

"Take care of them? Why? You can do that too right Dad? Dad?" Trunks began questioning. "Why would you say that Dad? Why do you want me to take care of them? Are you going somewhere?" Trunks asked. Vegeta just stared off into the distance. "I want you three to leave and get as far away from here as possible." Vegeta told them. Ariyan began struggling to get up and she was finally on her feet after a few attempts that looked like a deer's first steps. "But Vegeta, what about Buu?" Ariyan asked with difficulty. "I'll fight him alone." Vegeta replied. Trunks and Ariyan gasped. "Don't do that!" Goten exclaimed.

"Goten's right! We'll fight with you! You don't want to get killed do you?! You've got to let us help you! Are you two in?" Trunks asked Goten and Ariyan. "Yeah!" Goten said. "See?! We'll fight with you! What about you Ariyan?" Trunks asked. Ariyan stared at Vegeta intently. 'Vegeta, I don't know what you've got up your sleeve but it can't be good.' she thought. "No Trunks. I'm too weak as it is." Ariyan said grimly as she kept watching Vegeta. "Stop it. It's too dangerous for any of you. I will finish this by myself." Vegeta said harshly.

"Come on! It'll be easier to beat him with me and Trunks!" Goten said. "We'll gang up on him! H-He won't know what hit him!" Trunks picked up. "Yeah! We could even beat that big blob without your help! We might even do better than you did." Goten said before immediately putting a hand over his mouth. "Trunks, you are my only son and yet I haven't held you once since you were a baby haven't I?" Vegeta asked. He looked at Trunks with a genuine smile on his face.

"Come here son." Vegeta walked over to Trunks and hugged him. "Dad what's wrong? Aw this is embarrassing. Dad, come on, cut it out." Trunks began saying. Ariyan just watched in pity for the ignorance the child was displaying. He had no idea what was going to happen to Vegeta. "Trunks, there is something you must know. You've made me proud my son." Vegeta reached a hand behind Trunks's neck and delivered a chop that knocked Trunks out of his super saiyan state and into unconsiousness.

"Hey! What did you do to him?! Why'd you do that?! What's wrong with you?! Why did you do that to Trunks?! Why'd you hurt him?! Why?! Why'd you do it?! Tell me why! You're his dad! Dad's aren't supposed to do bad things to their sons so why'd you do it?! Why did you hit him?! Why did you hurt him like that?! Why?! Why?!" Goten kept asking Vegeta. Vegeta, without saying a word, punched Goten hard enough in the stomach to knock him out before turning to Ariyan.

"I know Vegeta. Your sacrifice will be respected. You know, you really were the dad I never had." Ariyan said with a smirk. "You've made me proud as well. Take care of Bulma and Trunks for me. I know you will." Vegeta said with a smirk as Piccolo landed. "Vegeta, I think I understand." Piccolo said as he walked over to the boys. "And one day, so will Trunks." Piccolo reassured. They both suddenly directed their attention to the humming pink blob that was making his way towards them.

"Take them as far away from here as possible. Go now." Vegeta told Piccolo. "Of course." Piccolo replied as he picked each boy up in each of his arms. "It's time. Hurry." Vegeta urged. "You'll die. You know that." Piccolo told him. "There is one thing that I'd like to know. Tell me, will I clown Kakarott in the Other World?" Vegeta asked. "I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta even if the answer may be difficult to hear. This is the truth. Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness, when he died, he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. You on the other hand have spent your whole life in persuit of your own selfish desires. You've caused too much pain. When you die, you will not recieve the same reward." Piccolo said.

"Oh well. So be it. That will be all. Get out of here! Hurry!" Vegeta pushed. Piccolo turned to Ariyan who had fallen down to one knee and let her hold Trunks so he could hold her by the back of her shirt. They finally flew off leaving Vegeta to fight Buu. "Hurry Krillin! We have to get away from here right now!" Piccolo yelled as they past him. "What's Vegeta up to Piccolo? He's crazy! He won't make it!" Krillin asked. Ariyan looked over at him through her bangs and frowned. "He knows that! He's finally going to do something for someone other than himself!" Ariyan yelled letting the tears that had been collecting finally fall.

They turned around to see a huge yellow light coming from Vegeta's energy source. "Vegeta..." Krillin muttered. Over the roar of the energy, Ariyan thought she could hear Vegeta's pained screams and began to start letting her tears flow. "VEGETA!" Krillin yelled. Ariyan looked at Piccolo helplessly and began trying to get out of his grip. "Ariyan stop! You have to let him finish what he started!" Krillin said putting a hand on her shoulder as she cried.


End file.
